Still Hot But a Little Less Bothered
by rookieblue-mcswarek
Summary: This is a Sequel to my other story Hot and Bothered (Set after the blackout) This story is set about 2 years later. (You don't have to read the first story to understand this one, but its totally cool if you want too! :D) Obviously McSwarek based, married with 2 kids! Rated T but subject to change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Back by popular demand! This is the Sequel to my story Hot and Bothered :) I hope you guys like it! This is set about 2 years after the last story! **

**Also as a note I'm going to use Celery in this story, I neglected to include her in my last one but Oliver and Zoe are now divorced and Oliver and Celery are happily dating :)**

**I was going to wait to publish this story but I have a timeline and I have the first couple chapters written and I couldn't wait to share them with you guys. I'm getting way to excited for Season 5. 13 DAYS! (PS did anyone see the newest promo... Andy telling Nick they need to talk!? I'm way too excited) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. **

* * *

"Come on Andy, couple more pushes, we're almost there" the doctor said as Andy slammed her head back against the pillow. With her eyes shut she could the blood pumping through her body, her heart working overtime, she could feel the sweat trickling down her forehead, feeling the warmness of the back of Sam's hand as he moved her hair out of the way.

"You are doing so great babe, we're almost there." Sam's soothing voice rang through her ears.

"I'm so tired" Andy sobbed rubbing her hand over her face, she had been in labor for almost 15 hours. "Why is this so much worse then the first one?" she cried.

"Here we go Andy, One more push" she sat forward and pushed as hard as should could before collapsing back on the pillows, she was sobbing and breathing heavy when she heard a faint cry getting louder and louder.

"Congratulations again you two, its a boy." the Doctor said proudly as she handed the baby to the nurse to get cleaned up.

"I want to see him" Andy said sleepily.

"The nurses are just cleaning him up. You did so great, I love you so much" Sam said placing a kiss to her forehead as the nurse walked over to them handing them a baby in a blue blanket.

"He's so beautiful" Andy cried as she took him in her arms. After a couple minutes the nurses wanted to move Andy to the recovery room and get her cleaned up so they passed the baby to Sam.

Sam looked down at his newborn sleeping son and smiled softly before leaning down and kissing his little nose. He had dark hair like Sam and he had Andy's nose. He looked a lot like his older sister when she was born. Sam followed the nurses to the recovery room and he handed the baby over to Andy as the nurses brought the little bed for the baby near Andy's.

"So, do we have a name?" the one older nurse asked.

"Easton" Andy smiled, looking at Sam who was nodding his head.

"Easton Oliver Swarek" Sam said as he wrote the name down on the birth certificate and signed it.

* * *

A couple hours later Sam was sitting on the hospital bed with Andy's legs over his thighs. "He's so beautiful" Andy gushed looking over at Sam who was watching her.

"He's gonna be a heart breaker one day" Sam laughed gently rubbing his hands up and down Andy's legs. There was a soft knock at the door and Sam turned to see Oliver through the window. He waved for him to come in. As soon as Oliver opened the door 2 year old Kinsley came running to the bed and jumped in her Dad's arms.

"I wanna seeeee" she whined trying to get closer to her new baby brother.

"Relax sweetie" Sam laughed as he held her in his arms, and shook Oliver's hand and gave a side hug to Celery.

"Congratulations you too" Celery said softly as she walked over to give Andy a quick hug, with Oliver right behind her.

"Want to hold him?" Andy asked Oliver

"Of Course" Oliver said carefully lifting the baby out of Andy's arms and cradling him in his.

"What's this little studs name?" Celery said as she brushed her fingers along Easton's cheek.

"Easton Oliver Swarek" Sam said as he placed Kinsley on the bed with her mom.

"You guys" Oliver cooed as he looked between the two.

"Oliver" Kinsley said "that's his second name like mine is Mcnawee" she said as she climbed onto Sam's lap.

"That's right" Sam said laughing.

"Uncle Ollie, my broder's name is just like yours!" she whispered.

"That is is Miss Kinsley." he said smiling at the people in the room, "thank you so much, I'm honored." Oliver said turning to Sam.

"Anything for my best brother" Sam said clapping Oliver on the back.

* * *

"Sam, I don't need a wheelchair" Andy protested as she signed the last of the discharge papers. It was 2 days after she had the baby.

"It's hospital protocol" Sam said as he pointed to the chair again. "The sooner you get in here, the sooner we can get home." Sam said placing a smile on his face.

"Fine, but I'm good to walk just so you know." Andy said taking a seat in the wheelchair with Easton in her arms.

"I know you are" Sam whispered as he placed a kiss to her cheek and started pushing the wheelchair out to the front of the hospital.

"Traci and Jerry are already at the house with Kinsley." Sam stated as he got his wife and newborn child in the truck.

"Okay, I'm just going to take a minute and rest my eyes before we get home." Andy stated as she rested her head against the window.

* * *

Sam pulled into the driveway and looked over at Andy who's breathing had evened out. "Andy, Sweetheart" he said quietly as he placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a light shake.

"hmmm?" She hummed, eyes still closed.

"We're home" Sam said as he unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Home Sweet Home" Andy mumbled as she carefully got out of the truck and opened the back door to grab Easton's car seat.

"Let me take him" Sam said appearing at her side.

"Okay" Andy smiled as she watched Sam get the car seat out.

"I love you" Andy said as she kissed Sam's cheek.

"I will always love you." Sam said grabbing her hand and leading them to the door.

As Andy opened the door, Kinsley was already waiting there along with Tommy, Ann, Jerry, Traci and Leo.

"Surprise!" Kinsley said hugging her parent's legs.

"Hey baby" Sam said placing a sleeping Easton on the counter in his car seat and lifting Kinsley up in his arms.

"Daddy, can I hold my brother?" Kinsley said with lots of excitement in her voice.

"That's all she's been talking about since he was born" Tommy laughed walking over to Andy, "Sorry we couldn't be here when he was born, we just got back from our cruise this morning." Tommy said kissing Andy's cheek.

"It's no problem dad" Andy smiled as Traci came over to her.

"Welcome home!" Traci said hugging her friend. "He's beautiful!" Traci said looking over to the couch where Kinsley was holding Easton.

"Thank you, thanks for looking after Kinsley!" Andy said sincerely.

"Anytime" Traci said smiling.

* * *

**Kinda a crappy ending to the chapter, but it was so hard to end it! Next Chapter will be better! Let me know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, thank you all so much for the alerts and favorites and reviews. I was really surprised to see this story take off, cause I thought the last chapter sucked lol.

Also Welcome Back to all my previous readers. I find Sam and Andy are a lot more hard to write now that I have them married... if that makes sense lol

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rookie Blue

* * *

**2 Months Later: **

Andy was running through the park in her yoga shirt and shorts and colorful running shoes casually waving at the other mom's walking with their strollers as Andy zoomed by with her double stroller. Easton fast asleep in the back and Kinsley playing with the ipad in the front. Sam had gone back to work a month ago to make sure she had the help with their new born son. The first day Andy brought out the stroller Sam wasn't too impressed with the fact that Andy had just given birth a couple weeks before and was already working on getting back in shape. The past month that he had been back to work she would take the kids out in the park for a walk. Strictly walking, no running was Sam's orders. Until recently when she realized that Traci's wedding was 2 months away and Andy had a dress she needed to fit into and decided she needed to lose the baby weight, fast, so she started running, she couldn't exactly make five kilometers yet, but every day she went a little more then she had the previous day. Sam should have known better, she rarely followed his orders.

Andy paused at the water fountain to fill up her water bottle and hand a juice box to Kinsley, she took a long refreshing drink from her water bottle before choosing a new song on her iPhone. She continued along her route after stretching out a little bit. She had only been running for a couple weeks but that combined with the workout she did at home she could already see her old body coming back. Andy was running along the path when she the music in her ears paused and she heard her ringtone, she clicked the button on her headphones and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing?" Sam's voice rang through her ears.

"Just out for a walk with the kids" she replied bringin a hand up to wipe her forehead, trying to keep her breathing even.

"Ya? Walking hey?" Sam said skeptically. _Busted. _

"Sam, don't start" Andy said as she slowed her pace and started fast walking. "Traci and Jerry's wedding is in two months and I can't be the maid of honor who can't fit into her dress." Andy said as she turned to see a police squad parked on the side of the road. She rolled her eyes as she saw Oliver stick his hand out the passenger window and waved.

"Nice Sam, now you are spying on me?" Andy accused as she hung up and pushed the stroller over to the squad where Sam and Oliver got out.

"Not spying. We answered a call over here." Sam said innocently holding his hands up.

"Mhmm" Andy hummed as she kissed him.

"Uncle Ollie!" Kinsley said excitingly from the front of the stroller.

"More excited to see Uncle instead of Dad?" Sam said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Now you know how I felt when Uncle Sammy always came over" Oliver laughed as Kinsley starting showing him something on the ipad.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked looking at Andy

"I'm fine Sam" Andy replied rolling her eyes.

"Don't push yourself, its only been two months."

"It's been two months. The doctor said six weeks. I'm fine, stop worrying all the time." Andy said as she grabbed her water bottle.

"When it comes to you I will always worry." Sam said placing a kiss on her temple when their radio cracked to life.

_"1515 is requesting back-up for a robbery in process at the CIBC by the Scarborough Town Centre, they are armed and they have taken hostages, all available units requested. _

Oliver stood up and adjusted his belt before getting back in the squad after saying a quick goodbye, he flicked on the lights and ushered Sam to get in.

"Be careful" Andy said standing on her tip toes to kiss him. "Go get the bad guys" Andy smiled as Sam jumped into the passenger seat of the squad and Oliver sped away.

"That's my daddy! He is a police man!" Kinsley said proudly to a couple of the people who had stopped to see the cops speed away.

* * *

Andy finished her run as she took the kids out of the stroller and placed it in the garage, she turned on the news to see if they had anything about the bank robbery. Sure enough they had live footage outside the bank, Andy could see most of 15th Division there.

_"Four masked gunmen allegedly entered the bank around 10:30 this morning. When Police showed up on scene one gunmen fired shots at them and locked the doors to the bank refusing to get out. Sargent Best from 15th Division is sitting in one of the squads trying to get the gunmen to answer the phones to the bank. No one has been reported injured." _

Andy sat on the chair in the living room, feeding Easton his bottle watching the police set up tape and try to keep bystanders back.

_"I just got news that Sgt. Best has finally gotten a hold of the gunmen and is negotiating with them right now." _the anchor said as he was listening intently to what the ear piece.

* * *

"This is Sgt Best with 15th Division. Can you tell me who I'm talking to?" Frank said through the cell phone.

"Don't worry about it!" the man on the line shouted. "Sit DOWN!" he shouted away from the phone.

"Listen, let's just relax, no one needs to get hurt." Frank said as he looked in the glass building.

"For every cop that even comes close to here I will shoot one person." the man on the phone said before hanging up.

"I lost him!" Frank said to the cops around him. "I don't want anyone going near there, he is threatening to shoot civilians."

"What do we do boss?" Sam said looking around at the ciaos.

"I don't know yet. Let's just keep back and not make him anymore upset." Frank said placing his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"ETF is set up. They only have a clear shot of 2 out of the four masked men. They don't want to shoot because they don't want the other 2 shooting civilians." Oliver said coming up to the group.

"Tell ETF to hold their position. If they have a clear shot of all 4 at once, take the shot. If not hold their fire." Frank said before walking to his SUV.

* * *

Andy sat in the chair, rocking slowly watching the news unfold in front of her.

_"It appears that Sgt. Best is waiting to come up with a plan to ensure no people in the building are hurt due to the threats from the men inside. OH! This just in!" _The anchorman said excitingly as the camera switched to the front of the bank.

_"The four masked men are coming out! They each have a civilian in front of them to ensure they will not get shot!" _The screen showed the men walking out of the building with three men and a woman in front of them. You could see the police scramble around and draw their guns when the four masked men started rapid firing on the police and people on the scene. The cameraman and anchorman ran behind the van to shield themselves from the gunshots. You could hear multiple shots going off in the background but the cameraman had the camera pointed to the ground. The screen went blank for about 10 minutes and Andy just sat in the chair holding Easton with her phone right next to her.

_"It appears that the masked gunmen shot the people they had brought out from the bank and 4 cops have been injured. I don't know the seriousness of the injuries but there are mutiple ambulances on scene. ETF have shot and killed 2 out of 4 of the gunman, the other 2 are injured. I'm Michael Hastings and you're watching The One News." _

Andy sat in the chair constantly checking the phone for news. They said 4 cops had been injured. Andy had a sick feeling in her stomach. No it wouldn't be Sam. Oliver or Frank or someone would have called her. Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone starting ringing. The caller ID read Oliver.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Writing them in action is kinda hard lol I'd rather just stick to the lovey dovey stuff :p Like it? Hate it? Let me know! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** You guys seriously ROCK! I love writing stories and knowing you guys enjoy them. I love when I open my email and I have a bunch of reviews. It motivates me to keep writing and keep updating knowing there are people who are just as excited to read what I've written as I am to share it! SO THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rookie Blue but I do own any spelling mistakes.

* * *

_"Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. The caller ID read Oliver. _

"Hello?" Andy answered.

"Hey Andy, I just wanted to let you know Sam's on his way to Toronto General." Oliver said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"What?" Andy said shaking her head. "Is he okay? Where was he shot? I need to get to the hospital!" Andy said the tears welling in her eyes.

"Andy stay put, he's fine. Just took a bullet to the vest, gonna be sporting a nasty bruise and desk duty for a couple weeks but he's fine." Oliver said "I just pulled up to the hospital, he's just going to grab a prescription for pain killers from the doc and he'll be home."

Andy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Thank you Oliver."

"Anytime McNally" Oliver said before hanging up. Even though she was technically a Swarek now, everyone at work still called her McNally so it wouldn't be confusing with two Officer Swarek's.

Andy carefully placed Easton in his crib and checked on Kinsley who was still sound asleep in her bed. Andy went to the bathroom and placed her hands on the edge of the sink taking deep and calming breaths as she looked at her reflection. She pulled her hair out of her face and ran some water over her face.

* * *

An hour later Andy was lightly cleaning the house, she couldn't sit still and was worrying like crazy. She wouldn't believe Sam was okay until she saw him herself. She had just finished loading the dishwasher when she heard the familiar sound of the truck pull into the driveway. She stood leaning against the wall in the hallway as he walked in.

"Hey" Sam said softly as he kicked off his shoes.

"I thought I was the trouble magnet" Andy said with a straight face as she watched him try to take off his jacket. When she saw the pain across his face she went to help him.

"Well I married you, so I guess it rubbed off on me." Sam laughed then groaned in pain.

"Let me see" Andy said placing her hands at the hem of his shirt.

"Andy..." Sam whispered.

"Sam, let me see" She said more sternly. He didn't protest when she started to lift his shirt. She shook her head softly when she saw the huge bruise forming on his ribs.

"What did the doctor say?"

"One at home, two weeks desk duty then I can return to full duty." Sam said

"Who else got hurt?" Andy asked.

"No one else from 15. The rest of them were from 27th. Nothing serious though, two to the vest and one to the shoulder."

"How did you get shot?"

"There was a mother of one of the people the masked men had brought out and as they started shooting I ran out from behind the cruiser to grab her and then I got shot." Sam said walking into the living room.

"Well I'm relieved you are safe" Andy said as she placed her hands on either side of his face, running one hand through his hair as she brought her lips to his. The kiss started slow and passionate but in no time escalated to a rough kiss, either one wanting to separate their lips even just for air.

"I love you so much." Andy said resting her forehead against his.

"I love you forever" Sam said moving a stray hair out of her face.

"Sit" she said as she walked into the kitchen. She returned a couple minutes later with a bag of ice, a glass of water and his pain killers.

"Thanks baby" Sam said as he patted for her to come sit on the couch on his good side.

"You don't know how scared I was when I saw on the news that cops had been hurt." Andy said quietly placing her hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat.

"I think I do know, remember when you got shot?" Sam said quietly, placing a kiss on her head. "I think that was one of the worst days of my life."

"I'm just glad you're okay." She said kissing his jaw.

"Me too." he said wrapping his arm around her waist tracing circles across her bare skin where her shirt had rode up.

"So Kinsley's third birthday is in a month" Sam said quietly

"I can't believe she's going to be three." Andy said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it either. I was talking with her the other night before I put her to bed, I asked her what she wanted for her birthday and what kind of party she wanted you know what she said?" Sam said with a chuckle as he remembered the conversation.

"She said she didn't care what she got as long as she had her mommy, daddy, brother and aunts and uncles and that she wanted a cops and robbers party." Sam laughed.

"Wow she reminds me of someone I know." Andy giggled. "I guess now that I know what she wants I can start planning"

"I was thinking we could get everyone in their uniforms, and people who aren't cops can be the robbers, like Celery and that girl Diaz is dating, and I'm sure Gail will bring Holly." Sam said.

"Thought you didn't make plans" Andy laughed.

"I'm a husband now, and a dad. I have to make plans." Sam said kissing her passionately.

They broke the kiss when Easton started crying.

"And that's my cue" Andy sighed as she rubbed her nose against Sam's.

"Always interrupted" Sam said kissing her quickly again.

"Just be thankful this one sleeps through the night" Andy laughed leaving the room.

Sam struggled to stand up, groaning in pain. He carefully walked up the stairs to their bedroom to change when he saw Kinsley sound asleep in their king size bed. She looked just like Andy and it made Sam sigh, he prayed for the man who would end up with his daughter if she was exactly like her mother, which he could already see, she had Andy's attitude and she was stubborn as hell. Sam tore his eyes away from his daughter to walk into the closet, he grabbed his sweatpants. After cursing quietly and taking some deep breaths through the pain, he managed to change out of his jeans. He quietly walked to the bed and climbed into his side and he felt Kinsley cuddle up to him and it brought a smile to his face. He kissed her head before wrapping his arm around her.

"Sam?" Andy whispered

"hmmm?" he mumbled opening his eyes a little.

"I'm guessing maybe take-out for dinner?" Andy laughed

"Sure, maybe a movie night. I got Oliver to stop and we picked up that new one Frozen that Kinsley keeps talking about" he whispered as he felt Kinsley stir, she turned to her parents and opened one eye.

"Frozen?" she whispered

"Yes baby, I bought it for you" Sam laughed as she sat up

"You are the bestest Daddy ever!" she said as she jumped up on the bed and went to hug Sam, he winced a little at the pressure.

"You gotta be careful Kin! Daddy is a little sore" Andy said grabbing her hand and helping her off the bed.

"Daddy got hurt?" Kinsley said turning to her dad who was struggling to sit up. "from the bad guys?" she whispered.

"From the bad guys" Sam confirmed. "But we caught them and they are gone for a long long time" Sam said not to worry her.

"Good because no one messes with my daddy!" Kinsley said as she held up a fist.

"Thats my girl" Sam laughed.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by leaving a review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you again for all the kind reviews! They motivate me to write more! So Thank you! Much Appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rookie Blue but oh man if i did...

* * *

"Dadddddyy" Kinsley whispered placing her tiny hand on his shoulder shaking him a little.

"hmmmm?" Sam mumbled rubbing a hand over his face and opening one eye.

"Do you know what day it is?" Kinsley said putting a big smile on her face.

"I don't know Kin, Saturday?" he said

"No daddy! Today is a very special day!" Kinsley said growing inpatient.

"Hmmmmm" Sam said pretending to think really hard.

"Its my birfday daddy" she said placing her hands on her hips looking unimpressed.

"Of Course it is!" Sam said jumping out of bed and picking her up. "You don't think I'd forget your birthday!"

"Daddy shhhh, we're gonna wake mommy" Kinsley said between giggles.

"Oh Mommy's already awake" Andy said rolling over to face her husband and her daughter. Sam gently tossed Kinsley on the bed before climbing back in.

"Happy Birthday Baby" Andy smiled before kissing Kinsley's forehead.

"Are we having my birthday party today!?" Kinsley asked excitingly

"Yes we are, Grandpa and Grandma Ann are going to be here soon to take you for special birthday pancakes! Then when you get back it will be birthday party time" Sam said stretching his arm across the bed to link hands with Andy.

"YAY!" Kinsley shouted.

* * *

"Thanks again Dad for taking the kids. We just have so much to do!" Andy said as she buckled Easton in his car seat.

"Just continuing the tradition with my grandkids" Tommy said.

"One of my favorite traditions" Andy smiled remembering on her birthday her dad would take her for pancakes at this great breakfast place downtown.

"See you later" Tommy said kissing his daughter on the cheek before heading out the door.

"No kids" Sam whispered as he came up behind Andy and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No kids" she repeated turning around to face him, placing her hands on his chest as his arms tightened around her waist bringing her as close as possible to him.

"I was thinking a hot shower would be perfect right now" Sam whispered against her lips.

"mhmmm" she said as she kissed him, he kept it slow at first but when her tongue brushed against his bottom lip, he brought his hand up to grasp her hair and deepened the kiss.

"Shower?" he said resting his forehead against hers. "It's been a while since we showered together" he noted.

"Far too long." She said walking backwards up to their bedroom slowly unbuttoning her top. For a woman who just gave birth a couple months ago she almost had her body back and she looked amazing.

"You look beautiful" Sam said as he stumbled in the bathroom seeing her turning on the water.

"You don't look to shabby yourself Sammy" she said stepping in their shower. When Sam was looking for a house for them he made sure the master bedroom had a built in full bathroom. He renovated it a year after they moved in and bought the biggest shower he could buy.

Sam stepped in the shower after her and watched her wet her hair, he watched the water pour down her naked body and he couldn't help but stare. His thoughts were interrupted when Andy laughed.

"What?" he said grinning.

"You gonna stand there all day or you gonna kiss me?" she said taking a step closer to him.

* * *

"Okay, that shower was a little longer then expected" Andy laughed as she stood in front of Sam towel dying her hair.

"Oh ya? How about round two?" he said pulling her onto the bed with him.

"Sam, later" Andy laughed kissing him. She adored her kids but she missed Sam and Andy time. "I miss you" she said quietly.

"I'm right here" Sam laughed

"No, I mean I miss when it was you and me. Don't get me wrong I love our kids, but I miss alone time with you" she said. "Does that make me a bad mom?"

"Of course not Andy! You are the best mom ever! I love you so much, and maybe we need to start sending the kids to your dad's or my sisters for a night sometimes. Use our resources. We could even get a babysitter! Oliver's daughter Izzy would probably babysit for us" Sam said kissing her.

"Yeah, we could do that." She smiled. "Now I need you to stop distracting me cause we only have a couple hours to get everything to get together for Kinsley's party."

"Me. Distracting you?" Sam mocked looking hurt, "well maybe if you weren't so damn hot I could stay focused!"

"Whatever Swarek" She laughed as she got up and wondered downstairs.

"We need to pick up the cake in an hour so let's try and get the decorating done before we leave." Andy said as she grabbed a bag of decorations from the closet.

"I'm so glad this ones birthday is in the summer. It's so beautiful out." Sam said as he opened the patio door and stepped out into their big backyard.

"The jumpy castle guys will be here at 2" Andy said checking her watch.

"Oh we'll be set up way before then!" Sam said taking out some balloons.

* * *

"Hello?" Andy said answering her phone as she came through the front door carrying bags of chips and hot dogs and burgers.

"Hey! We're almost in toronto! Do you guys need us to pick anything up before we come over?" Sarah said from the other end of the phone.

"Umm, Not that I can think of! Just bring yourselves!" Andy said walking into the kitchen grabbing the bowls from the cupboard.

"Sounds great! See you soon!" Sarah said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked as he brought in the rest of the groceries from the truck.

"Sarah, their almost in Toronto." Andy said as she started opening chip bags and pouring them into bowls, setting them up around the counter.

"You brought your uniform home right?" Andy checked with Sam as the door bell rang.

"Yes, it's upstairs along with yours" Sam said going to answer the door. In front of him stood three young men.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked

"We are here to set up the jumpy castle?" One of the teens said.

"Oh!" Sam said checking his watch. It was only one thirty. "Right, you guys are early!follow me" Sam said as he closed his front door and lead them to the side gate.

* * *

Two hours later, Andy was finishing helping Kinsley get ready.

"Momma, I can't wait to be a cop just like you and daddy" Kinsley said as Andy braided her long dark hair.

"Yeah? Catch all the bad guys?" Andy asked securing the pony tail. Andy looked at her daughter in the mirror and had to admit they looked too similar. Andy in her uniform and Kinsley in the cop costume that Andy had bought her.

"Kinsley? Everyone's gettng here you should come down and greet them" Sam said coming into the bathroom.

"Freeze dad!" Kinsley said as she made her fingers into a gun. Sam laughed and picked her up and looked in the mirror.

"Wow Kin, you're going to make a great cop!" Sam said as he laughed and carried her downstairs.

"Happy Birthday Kinsley!" Everyone said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Kinsley jumped down and ran to Frank and Noelle's daughter Olivia. The two girls adored each other and with only a two year age difference they got along well.

"Uncle Sam!" Sarah's daughter Payton came running to him.

"Hey Pay!" Sam said picking her up.

"I cannot believe you guys found a bouncy castle in the form of a jail cell!" Sarah laughed coming up to them.

"I know, I can't take much credit, Andy found it" Sam laughed as he put down Payton, "Why don't you grab Kinsley and Olivia and go in the bouncy castle?" Sam said as he nudged her towards the other two girls.

A couple hours later Sam was starting to BBQ for everyone and the sun was starting to set. All the cops who were in their uniforms had changed into more comfortable clothes after Kinsley had her cake and opened her presents.

Oliver came up to hand him a beer "Can't believe she's three already!" he said turning to watch his youngest daughter who was 11, sitting in the jumpy thing talking to Traci's son Leo, who was twelve.

"I know. I mean look at you, you're youngest is almost a teenage! I can't believe Izzy is almost 17, and Sofia is 14!" Sam said looking over at his best friend.

"Who knew ole Sammy boy would leave UC and settle down." Jerry said coming up behind them.

"Ya ya" Sam said laughing as he took a sip of his beer.

"So heard a little rumor from Guns and Gangs that they are looking for a UC officer." Jerry said looking at Sam.

"Nope, I'm done UC." Sam said shaking his head.

"You are the best UC officer Toronto has ever seen though!" Jerry said

"I have a family I need to support. I can't just leave them" Sam said flipping the burgers.

"I understa-" Jerry started but was cut off by Oliver.

"It was just a rumor, let's not get in an argument about it hey brothers?" Oliver said looking between his two best friends.

"I think Leo's got a crush on Hanna" Jerry said looking at his soon to be step son talking with Oliver's daughter.

"She's too young to date" Oliver said point blankly.

* * *

"Look at Leo!" Traci said sitting around the patio table with Andy, Noelle, Gail, Holly, Chloe and Celery.

"Well I know for a fact they have been texting." Celery said taking a sip of her drink.

"That's so adorable" Andy said.

"I heard Izzy teasing her earlier about him, Hanna's cheeks went pretty red" Holly chuckled.

"Chloe can you please stop hogging Easton and let me hold him!" Gail said interrupted the conversation.

"I'm Sorry!" Chloe giggled "He's just so adorable"

"I know but pass him along to Aunty Gail" Gail said taking Easton from her.

"Ladies, let's not fight over my son please" Andy laughed.

"Not my fault the kid has Swarek genes. He's gonna be a ladies man for sure" Gail laughed.

"Just like his dad" Sam said proudly coming up with Oliver and Jerry who burst out laughing.

"Please Sam, you were not a ladies man" Andy laughed.

"Well you never got to see the playboy part of me because I spent a year waiting on you" Sam said kissing her temple.

"ANYWAYS" Jerry interrupted "Food is ready" he announced.

"You were never a playboy" Andy laughed again whispering to Sam.

"Oh ya?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Were you?" Andy said furrowing her eyebrows.

Sam laughed and shot her a wink

"No I wasn't. I was too busy for the ladies." Sam said kissing her.

* * *

**Birthday Party OVER. This was a hard chapter to write. I feel like I had to include so many people in on it. Too many characters! Kind of a crappy ending but ending chapters is sooo hard. **

**Did anyone see the SIX MINUTE video that Global put out on Season 5. I died a little. It was the best six minutes of my life. If you haven't seen it and want to, go to my FF profile and click on my tumblr and its on there :) Bye for now! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you again for all the kind reviews! They motivate me to write more! So Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rookie Blue

* * *

"Andy where's my shirt?" Sam asked from the bathroom, he poked his head out to see his wife digging through the closet.

"Sam Look!" she said excitingly stepping out of the closet wearing a bra and a pair of jeans.

"Oh I have no problem looking at my half naked wife" Sam said as he washed his razor in the sink.

"No! Look, I haven't been able to wear these pants since before I had Kinsley" she said doing a little victory dance. "Not only have I lost the baby weight but I have gotten back to the weight I was at our wedding, and I can run 3 more km's then I could before" Andy laughed coming to join Sam in the bathroom.

"That's great Andy, I'm proud of you" Sam said leaning down to kiss her, purposely getting shaving cream on her face from his.

"Sam!" Andy said grabbing a towel and wiping her face. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed his shoulder. She felt a shiver run through his body.

"I was thinking maybe after Traci's wedding I would talk to Frank about starting back at work." Andy said resting her face against his shoulder.

"I would love to have my partner back" Sam said as he finished shaving.

"Good" Andy laughed "Riding Solo not doing it for you?"

"Get's lonely, I'm so used to your non stop talking." Sam said turning around and kissing her.

"If you don't get a move on you're going to be late" Andy said against his lips.

"I don't think they would mind" Sam said moving his hands from her hips slowly down to her butt.

"It's your first day back your not going to be late, plus I need to go for a run, you got me all hot and bothered AGAIN" Andy laughed turning from him shrieking when he slapped her butt on the way out.

"We'll continue this later" Sam laughed stepping out of the bathroom.

"Agreed" Andy laughed.

* * *

"Good Morning coppers! Today is a special day, can someone tell me why?" Frank said looking around the room for someone to say something. When no one said anything he chuckled and continued "Today is special because two senior officers become TO's again!" Sam, Noelle and Oliver hung their heads and groaned. "Which means we have new Rooks! Welcome to Bretlyn Bishop and Nick Collins! And a special thanks to Officer Collins, he got back from a tour in Afghanistan before joining the academy, so thank you for all your work you did overseas." Frank said shaking hands with him while everyone clapped. "Also a welcome back to Officer Swarek, after a month of lounging around at home supporting some bruised ribs he is now back on duty! Assignments are on the board. Serve, Protect and don't try to be a big shot." Frank said dismissing parade.

Sam and Oliver looked at the board to see Noelle had gotten off the hook to being a TO.

"Guess it has it's perks being married to the Staff Sgt." Oliver whispered to Sam.

"Heard that you dumbass" Noelle said clapping a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

Sam and Oliver walked out and leaned on their squads looking for their rookies.

"Officer Swarek?" the tall slim brunette asked him as she approached with two coffee's.

"Officer Bishop. I hope one of those are for me." He said pointing at one of the coffee cups.

"Of course Sir. I had to ask around on how you liked your coffee and I hope they weren't lying" she laughed nervously handing a cup to him.

Sam studied it before he took a sip. "Yup, black." Sam confirmed before rounding the squad and jumping in the drivers seat.

"So today we are going to be assisting Officer Shaw and Collins in Laser Radar. Nothing to dangerous, my last Rook was a trouble magnet so let's hope you are not." Sam said before starting the car.

* * *

Two hours later Sam and Oliver were finishing up at the scene of a 2 car collision where a drunk driver ran a red light and hit a woman who had to be transferred to the hospital.

"Bishop let's get this one back to the station" Sam said calling the rookie over.

"Yes Sir" She said getting in the squad. Sam pulled out his phone and saw a text from Andy. _"Hey babe, hope your day is going good. My dad and Ann took the kids so I was thinking of going for a run then how about I meet you at the station for lunch? Let me know xox" _

"Shaw, McNally's comin down for lunch, how about we stick the paperwork to the rooks and take a long lunch" Sam smirked looking over at the rookies patiently waiting for their TO's.

"Sounds great to me, maybe if we're lucky Jerry and Traci will join." Oliver said walking over to their squads.

"Sounds good brother meet you at the station." Sam said jumping in the car.

* * *

They pulled up to the station at the same time and got out of the squads. Bishop grabbed the drunk from the back and booked him, placing him in the drunk tank.

"Great" Oliver said clapping his hands together looking at the Rookies. "We have something to do, so how about you two get started on the paperwork" Oliver smiled.

"Yes sir" they both said before leaving.

"I gotta find my wife" Sam said walking further in the station.

"Locker room" Traci said lookin up from the desk, "she was sweaty and wanted to fix herself up before lunch"

"Thanks Nash" Sam smiled before knocking on the locker room door.

"Andy?" he yelled.

"Yeah" she said softly from the room, he walked in to see her sitting on the bench in front of her locker.

"What's up sweetheart?" he asked sitting beside her.

"I miss it" Andy said looking at her open locker. There were both her uniforms and a change of clothes. Hanging on the locker room door was a picture of her and the rookies when they first got assigned to 15, then one of Andy and her Dad and then one of Sam and Andy at the black penny.

"Come back then" Sam said smiling.

"I talked to Frank when I got here, I'll be taking the physical after Traci's wedding. Then hit the gun range and Frank said there's no reason I shouldn't be able to come back." Andy said looking at Sam. "Are you okay with that?" Andy asked

"Of Course! I can't wait to have my partner back, the streets aren't the same without you" Sam laughed kissing her as traci walked through the door with her hands over her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but Shaw and Barber are starving and I was sent in against my will to retrieve you two" Traci said peeking through her fingers before dropping her hand.

"Guess we better get going then!" Andy laughed standing up and walking towards Traci.

"Oh Swarek, Andy's coming with me tonight for the final dress fitting. She's looking a little thin so we better make sure she won't be swimming in her dress." Traci said as they walked out of the locker room.

"Gotcha" Sam laughed.

* * *

"Oh sweetheart you've lost three sizes since you were here!" the seamstress said as she waved over her assistant.

"Three sizes? Jesus Andy." Traci said sitting in her wedding dress.

"What? I'm back at the weight I was before I got pregnant with Kinsley. I feel great" Andy laughed.

"I don't remember you ever being this skinny" Traci laughed.

"Well whatever maybe a couple pounds more, but I'm just getting ready to come back to work. I run 8k every second day." Andy said shrugging her shoulders as the seamstress was pulling and pinning the material of her gold and black dress.

"Well after this we are going to eat." Traci said.

* * *

It was 9pm when Traci dropped off Andy, Sam met her at the door and helped her with her shopping bags.

"I thought you were going to get your dresses fitted?" Sam laughed

"Yeah we did, but then I realized that none of my other clothes fit me, so I needed some new ones." Andy said kissing him on the cheek. "and I bought some stuff that I think you'll enjoy." she smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Sam said leaning against the counter.

"Yeah" Andy said kissing him. "Want me to model it for you?" Andy said against his lips.

Sam cleared his throat and kissed her passionately.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Andy laughed

"Oh it's a yes" Sam said picking her up.

* * *

**There's that chapter! Next up... Someone's a little too interested in Sam, and it's Jerry's Bachelor party and Traci's bridal party! **

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you again for all the kind reviews! They motivate me to write more! So Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rookie Blue

* * *

"Thanks again Dad" Andy said closing the door to her house.

"How much longer till you're ready?" Sam asked looking at half of Andy's hair done and still in her pajamas.

"Twenty Minutes!" Andy said running upstairs.

Twenty minutes later she came downstairs, and Sam was speechless. She had her makeup done, red, red, lips, her hair was wavy and she was wearing dark tight jeans and a dark red top which showed cleavage along with the new black leather jacket she bought on her shopping trip with Traci.

"Do I look okay?" Andy asked chewing her bottom lip. "It's been a while since I've gone out." Andy said looking in the mirror by the door.

"You look so sexy. It's going to be so hard to keep my hands to myself." Sam said coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips sweeping her hair to the side to kiss her neck.

"We have no kids tonight" Andy said backing him into the wall and kissing him.

"But we have parties for our best friends..." Sam said between kisses.

"Don't be a buzzkill" Andy smiled stepping back and smoothing out her shirt.

* * *

"Finally you're here!" Traci exclaimed as Andy jumped out of the truck. "I have to tell you something! Hi sam!" Traci called as she dragged Andy into the house and up to her bed room.

"Trac relax" Andy laughed.

"So you know a couple weeks ago we got new rookies right?" Traci said as she continued doing her makeup

"yes?" Andy said as she picked up the curling iron to help Traci with her hair.

"Okay, so the one Nick, Army Boy we call him. Anyways he and Gail used to date! They were going to get married in Vegas but he left her there!" Traci exclaimed.

"No! And now she's a lesbian... " Andy said shocked.

"YES! And the other one, Bretlyn Bishop, who I invited tonight because she's been around for all the wedding talk, I felt bad not inviting her to come out, anyways but I Hear she's got the hots for your man. Noelle heard her talking to Nick, turns out the two are quite close, went to the academy together, anyways he was asking how her crush on swarek was going, and if he wanted her to find out if he was seeing anyone and Bretlyn said no but was giggling the entire time apparently and she is always following him around and staring at him. I've seen that."

"Yeah, Sam doesn't wear his ring at work just like I didn't wear my engagement ring and she probably foll" Andy said. "Oh well. I trust him."

* * *

"Bye Boys. Don't have too much fun tonight!" Andy giggled as her, Bretlyn, Traci, Gail, Chloe, Celery and Holly walked out the door. They climbed into the van cab that had come to pick them up and headed to the newest club downtown.

"Andy Right?" Bretlyn said as she held out a hand to Andy.

"Yes, you're the new rookie Bretlyn right?" Andy asked shaking her hand.

"Yes I am." she smiled

"How's that goin?" Andy slurred, she didn't realize they had drank so much before they left and Andy was feeling the buzz now.

"It's going, my TO is a hard ass." she laughed.

"Yeah, I totally understand, when I was a rookie my TO always had me doing the stupidest things, this one time he made me try and break down a metal door." Andy laughed

"Oh, you're a cop?" Bretlyn said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm on maternity leave, well almost done it now. I should be returning to work soon." Andy smiled

"You have kids!?"she said shocked as she looked Andy up and down. "You look great."

"Thanks, I've been working really hard to get back in shape to return to work, I have two actually, three if you count my husband" Andy laughed as they got out of the cab.

* * *

Back at Traci and Jerry's the boys were finishing their third game of poker.

"I can't lose anymore money." Dov said throwing his hands up in the air.

"It's not our fault you suck" Oliver slurred taking a sip of his beer.

"Let's do something else." Chris suggested as he cracked open his sixth beer.

"Like what?" Sam asked finishing his beer.

"What if I told you I knew where the girls were? We could crash their party" Dov suggested.

"It's her bridal party" Jerry said.

"Well we could always say that we got bored and decided to check out the new club downtown... no one has to know what we knew they were going to be there." Chris said.

"Okay, I'm calling a cab." Jerry laughed as he pulled out his cell.

* * *

"Here's to me being Traci Nash for one of the last times, because in two weeks I will be Traci Barber!" Traci slurred raising the shot in her hand clinking it lightly with the rest of the girls. They all downed it at the same time and joined hands before moving to the dance floor. They gathered in a circle moving their hips to the music.

"I love this song!" Gail said as she swung her hips more to the beat and raised her arms in the air when a man placed his hands on her hips and she felt him grind up against her. She quickly stepped forward and turned to him.

"Come on Baby dance with me, you're so hot" he said wrapping his arm around her butt and dragging her closer to him.

"Not interested" she said pushing him back.

"Come on, don't play hard to get, want me to get you a drink to loosen you up?" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"No, I'm not interested in you, or the other men here. I'm gay" Gail said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before" they guy said still not buying it and stepping forward to place his hands on her hips again.

"No I'm serious, this is my girlfriend" Gail said pulling away from his hands and kissing Holly. The rest of the girls in the group started cheering as the guy raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Nothing personal! But I'm not into guys" Gail laughed returning to her friends.

"That was awesome!" Bretlyn shouted.

"I know" Gail said as she grabbed Holly's hand and pulled her to the bar for another drink.

Back on the dance floor Celery, Traci, Andy and Bretlyn were still busting a move. Bretlyn grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her closer to talk to her.

"I'll be right back! I gotta pee!" Bretlyn shouted above the music. Andy turned and nodded her head before returning to dance with Traci and Celery.

After waiting in line for 10 minutes Bretlyn finally got in a stall, she quickly checked her phone for messages and headed back to the dance floor. She wasn't paying attention where she was going when she crashed into a man.

"Whoa sorry, didn't see you there" she said as her hands were still rested on the mans chest, she looked up and smiled

"Sam?" She giggled.

"Hey" he laughed removing his hands from her shoulders. Bretlyn looked behind him to see all the guys at the bar.

"Spying on the girls?" she laughed tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"We got bored of poker" he said looking towards the dance floor. Bretlyn noticed his gaze to the dance floor and smirked. Now or never she told herself.

"Wanna dance?" she asked moving her hand down his chest to grab his hand.

"I better go grab a drink with the guys actually" he said removing his hand from hers and clearing his throat before turning away.

"Yeah, gotta go find the girls anyways" Bretlyn said plastering a fake smile on her face. Bretlyn turned towards the dance floor when she saw the girls coming towards her laughing.

"BRETLYN!" Traci yelled placing her hands over the rookie's shoulders.

"Hey!" Bretlyn said "I just saw the guys here" she said pointing to the bar.

Andy turned and saw Sam, she ran towards him and near tackled him. Sam laughed as he placed his hands on her hips to steady her. "McNally, wheres the fire?" he laughed as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. Bretlyn stood at the side of the group as she watched Sam kissing Andy. 'Andy has a husband' Bretlyn thought as she noticed a ring on Sam's finger. She never noticed it before. She instantly felt stupid and needed to get out of there.

"Still tackling me and trying to kiss me hey?" Sam laughed as he kissed her.

"Traci!" Bretlyn said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm gonna get going, thanks for inviting me I had a lot of fun"

"Thanks for coming!" Traci said as she pulled Bretlyn in for a hug. Bretlyn smiled softly and walked out of the club. She jumped in the first cab she saw and told the cabby Nick's address.

The cab pulled up outside Nick's apartment and Bretlyn buzzed his apartment number.

"Hello?" He said sleepily.

"It's me, can I come up please?" Bretlyn said as she ran her hand through her hair. Nick didn't respond but the buzzing told her he let her in. She walked up the 3 sets of stairs to his apartment and saw that he was already waiting at his door.

"What's up with the 2am wake up call?" he said with a small smile. "How was your night with the girls?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Bretlyn said as she stepped inside Nick's apartment. As soon as he closed the door she pushed him against it and starting kissing him.

* * *

"Let's get out of here" Andy said in Sam's ear as she pressed herself up against him. She felt Sam's breath hitch and he moved back placing his hand in hers.

"Well we're gonna get going" Sam said faking a yawn. Andy giggled as Traci raised her eyebrows at Andy. Andy winked and followed Sam out of the bar.

"I hope you're ready for tonight" Sam said as he wrapped his arm around her and hailed a cab. When Sam gave him their home address Andy placed her hand on his thigh and slowly started dragging her nails up his thigh. She could feel him trying to control his breathing.

"I hope you're ready for tonight" Andy whispered in his ear before kissing his neck.

"Longest Cab Ride Ever." Sam sighed.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know :) If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for this story feel free to share :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you again for all the kind reviews! They motivate me to write more! So Thank you!

This chapter kinda sucks, but its mostly just to get time moving on so we can get to Jerry and Traci's wedding.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rookie Blue

* * *

"Thank God you're here!" Traci said rushing over to Andy who had just walked through the door of the hall.

"What's up trace?" Andy said taking a bottle out of the diaper bag she placed on the table and taking Easton from Sam.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up!" Traci said placing her hands on her hips. "My mother just informed me that she recieved 6 extra RSVPS in the mail from my family in BC! They sent them to my mothers house instead of mine. We don't have another table and we already confirmed numbers with the catering service!" Traci said sitting in the chair beside her. "The wedding is tomorrow. What am I going to do?" Traci said burrying her head in her hands.

"Give me your phone." Andy said as she passed Easton to Sam and pointed towards Jerry telling him to go.

"Why?" Traci said with a raised eyebrow as she handed her phone.

Andy scrolled through the contacts then held the phone to her ear. "Hi yes this is Andy Swarek, I'm the maid of honor for Traci Nash's wedding tomorow and there seemed to be a mix up of numbers. Blame the wedding planner" Andy paused to listen to what the person onthe other line was saying. "Yeah, so we actually have 6 extra people coming now. Yeah... Awesome... Thank's so much... Bye." Andy hung up the phone and passed it back to Traci before standing up, pulling Traci with her.

"Traci Nash, You are getting married tomorrow. You need to take a deep breath. And Relax." Andy said placing her hands on Traci's shoulders. "Breath with me now... In... and Out.." Andy said taking deep breaths.

"Okay, I'm relaxed." Traci said taking a final deep breath.

"This place looks amazing" Andy said as she watched the decorators decorate the hall.

"It turned out way better then I imagined" Traci smiled looking around.

"The wedding is going to be amazing" Andy said.

* * *

"I have to work now, but I'll be back in time for the rehearsal dinner I promise" Sam said as he handed Easton over to Andy.

"Okay, be safe, I love you" Andy said kissing him.

"I love you too" Sam smiled as he grabbed his keys from the table.

Celery came over to the table Andy was at.

"How's the cutest little boy on the planet?" Celery smiled.

"He's great! Growing so quick! Do you mind holding him while I go see if Trac needs any help?" Andy asked standing up.

"Not at all! Go!" Celery said as she took the baby.

* * *

"Pairings are on the board. Serve and Protect" Frank said clapping his hands together.

"Meet you at the squad in 10" Sam said to Bretlyn as he jogged to catch up with Frank. "Hey Frank, think I can leave a bit early today? It's Barber and Nash's wedding rehearsal and I'm in the wedding party so it's kind of important for me to be there" Sam said

"Of Course Swarek, no problems. Just go out on patrol and you're rookie can help the D's when she gets back and you leave." Frank said placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks Frank!" Sam said walking out towards the squad. He saw Bretlyn standing there with two coffee's in hand. She handed him his and got in the squad without a word.

After about two hours on patrol Bretyln had said less then 20 words the whole time.

"Everything okay Officer Bishop?" Sam asked continuing to stare forwards as he drove.

"Yup." She said looking out the passenger window.

"Usually you talk more" Sam laughed trying to ease the tension in the car.

"Just don't have anything to talk about" she said continuing to look out the window. Sam pulled over to a Subway and asked if she wanted anything. She shook her head and Sam shrugged and walked inside leaving her in the squad.

As soon as Sam was inside she pulled out her phone and called Nick who was on the night shift tonight. She figured he would still be sleeping but she needed to talk to him. It immediately went to voice mail.

"Hey Nick, its me. Listen I think we need to talk. Can you please call me as soon as you get this? thanks." she said sighing as she hung up. She knew she screwed up their friendship bad when she went to his house the other night after she found out Sam was married.

Sam walked back to the squad with his sub and ate it while they continued patrol. It was a slow day and Bretlyn was so happy when they pulled up to the station early. Sam placed the squad in park and took the keys out of the ignition. Bretlyn went to get out when Sam spoke "Did I do something to upset you?" he asked confused.

"No, its not you" Bretlyn said placing her hands in her lap. "I kind of started to develop a crush on you, but I know TO's and Rookies can't date but I heard that you had already had a relationship with a Rookie before a couple years ago and I thought maybe I had a shot but then the night at the bar I was trying to make a move and you rejected me and I found out you were married and had kids. I had no idea or I honestly would not have made a move. I guess I'm just embarrassed." Bretlyn said as she refused to look at him.

"Oh... There's nothing to embarrassed about, you didn't know. I'm not mad or anything. I'm sorry, but I am married, to that rookie I was in a relationship. That was Andy" Sam laughed softly.

"She's great" Bretlyn said as she looked up at Sam. "Disregard?" Bretlyn asked holding her hand out

"Disregard" Sam said shaking her hand. "I always thought you had a thing for Nick, well he has a thing for you. He's always staring at you" Sam laughed as they walked into the station.

"Yeah, I think I screwed that up" Bretlyn said outside the D's office. "But I better get helping out the D's have fun tonight and at the wedding tomorrow. Pass my congratulations on to Officer Nash and Detective Barber"

"Will Do" Sam said as he turned to walk towards the locker rooms.

* * *

"Where is Sammy?" Jerry said as he came up to Andy.

"He should be here any minute!" Andy said with an apologetic look on his face. "Let's just rehearse without him."

"You can't rehearse without with Best man" Oliver said from the front of the hall standing next to the priest.

"I'm here!" Sam said running through the hall doors.

"Okay, lets go!" Traci said standing at the entrance where she will come in.

"Okay, perfect, Andy go stand by Traci. Now Sam will walk down the isle and take his place up front." The wedding planner said as she motioned for Sam to start walking. When Sam was in place she continued. "Now Jerry walks down" she said as Jerry started walking. "Now Andy goes" she said as Andy walked down the isle looking at Sam who winked at her. "Now the ring bearer in front and the flower girls behind" she said as she instructed Leo, Olivia and Kinsley where to walk down the isle and where to stand. "Now for the bride." she said as Traci started walking down the isle.

The priest went through his rehearsal and they went over their vows.

"Then Jerry and Traci and Jerry will walk out first to the limo waiting out front, then Leo, Kinsley and Olivia and Sam and Andy behind them. Let Jerry and Traci get in the limo first then the rest of the bridal party. They will then go for pictures and then to the reception. Everyone clear on the details?" The wedding planner said as she looked up from her book. Everyone nodded their head. "Okay, then my work here is done. I will see you all tomorrow!" she said as she grabbed her bag and walked out.

"So how about we all go get something to eat." Oliver said

"Sounds good!" Jerry and Sam said at the same time. Sam was staying at Jerry's for the night and Traci with Andy. Andy's dad was taking Easton for the night and Kinsley would stay with Andy to get ready, then later in the evening after dinner Tommy was taking both kids back to his place with Ann.

"Night without kids again tomorrow" Andy smiled as they pulled up to the restaurant.

"Wow, aren't we lucky! Two nights in two weeks!" Sam laughed as he leaned over and kissed Andy.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :) If you have any ideas or suggestions I'd love to hear them! Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ** Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites and suggestions! :) You guys rock!

**Disclaimer; **I mean how cool would it be if I actually owned Rookie Blue (I'd never have to wait to know something)

* * *

"Traci the hair stylist and makeup stylist are here!" Andy called up the stairs as she invited the women in.

"I'm warning you, shes super emotional" Andy laughed

"Don't worry, we're used to it" the hair dresser laughed.

"Can I get you guys a coffee or anything?" Andy asked as peeked in the living room to see Olivia and Kinsley sitting on the couch watching Frozen.

"We're good for now" the hair dresser said. "So I think we'll start with your hair and make up first, then move onto Traci's then do the flower girls last, does that sound okay?"

"Sounds great, we'll check with Traci" Andy said as Traci walked down the stairs.

"I can't believe it, I'm getting married today" Traci sniffled.

"To Jerry" Noelle laughed.

"To Jerry" Traci repeated as she wiped some tears away.

"Yeah, we're getting you ready first" the makeup artist laughed.

"Let out all your tears before they start doing your hair and makeup Trac" Andy laughed.

* * *

"Traci Nash, you look STUNNING" Andy said as she finished zipping up the back of Traci's wedding dress.

"I'm really nervous Andy" Traci said smoothing out her dress.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You love Jerry and Jerry loves you. That's all that matters." Andy smiled as there was a knock at the door. Andy opened it to see Traci's mom. Andy let her in and stepped out to give them a mother daughter moment. Traci's mom would be walking Traci down the isle because Traci's dad died when she was little. Which was one of the reasons Traci was so upset today. She wished her dad was here to walk her down the isle.

* * *

Andy and the flower girls walked to the spot they would wait to walk down the isle. The music started playing at the wedding planner told Leo and the girls to start walking. Andy heard the 'awww's' as they walked down the isle. Next it was Andy's turn. She turned the corner to go outside in the backyard. She immeditaly locked eyes with Sam who mouthed 'wow' to her and winked. She could feel the redness in her face and looked at the ground and smiled. She took her spot next to the flower girls and the music changed. Everyone stood up as Traci walked down the isle with her mom. Andy looked over at Jerry who was smiling so big his face was about to split.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked as Traci approached the alter.

"I Do." Mrs Nash said as she placed her daughters hand in her son in laws.

"Thank you" Jerry said leaned down to kiss his mother in law's cheek.

The priest began the ceremony and Andy couldn't stop looking at Sam and smiling, it reminded her of their wedding.

"The rings please?" The priest said as Leo came forward and handed them the rings.

"By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." the priest said as Jerry grabbed Traci and kissed her, the room erupted in cheers as they made their way down the isle.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, For the first time ever I'd like to introduce you to Mr and Mrs Jerry Barber!" Oliver said from the stage at the reception hall. Everyone started clapping as the bridal party walked in and took a seat at the table.

The night began and everyone was eating and drinking and talking when Oliver came back up to the stage.

"Now it's time for speeches and I'll go first. I've known Jerry for a long time" Oliver laughed "For those of you who don't know I'm Oliver Shaw, I've known Jerry since the academy and Traci since she was a Rookie. I'm blessed to know these wonderful people, they knew from the beginning that they were right for each other and didn't waste time dancing around each other" Oliver said wiggling his eyebrows and Sam and Andy. All the coppers laughed at the jab. "I wish nothing but the best for this lovely couple and can't wait to see what the future has in store for them. To Jerry and Traci" Oliver said raising his glass.

Sam and Andy walked up and took the microphone from Oliver.

"I'm Sam, I'm the best man and this is my wife Andy who is the maid of honor. We are truly honored to be apart of our best friends special day. I've never met two people so perfect for each other until I met Traci, I knew she would always make my best friend happy and be there for him when I couldn't. So thank you Traci" everyone clapped as Sam handed the mic over to Andy.

"Trace, I'm so excited for you. This is a day we've been talking about forever. I knew Jerry was the right guy for you and I'm so glad you found someone who understands you and respects you. One piece of marriage advice I'm going to give you is keep the fights clean and the sex dirty" Everyone started cheering and laughing as Andy turned to Sam seeing the surprised look on his face.

"To Jerry and Traci!" Andy said as she held up her glass before taking a long sip.

* * *

"Excuse me everyone..." He said into the microphone as they stopped talking and looked over at Jerry. " I wanted to Thank you for coming. I'll make it short so we can get to the partying, but who am I kidding, some of you are already drunk, Oliver" Jerry said as he pointed at Oliver who raised his drink and took another sip, bringing Celery close to his side. " I am the luckiest man alive. I don't just have good friends. I have great friends. Noelle," Jerry began as he searched the faces for hers, " thanks, for helping me make the playlist for this little shindig. I gotta be honest though, when you weren't looking I did sneak the Macarena back on there" Jerry said as everyone laughed. He took a second to finish laughing before continuing to speak. "Ollie, you know you're my brother. I can only hope that I am half the husband you are, and when the time comes half the dad..." Jerry said looking at Traci and winked. No one but Sam and Andy knew Traci was pregnant. Traci and Jerry decided to wait until after the wedding to tell anyone. Jerry turned and walked back to the table. "Sammy... the best man. no truer words were ever spoken. I trust you with my life because no matter what happens, I know you will always have my back. I love you man." Jerry said as he clinked drinks with him and took a sip before walking to Traci and grabbing her hand making her stand. She was already looking teary eyed. "And to my beautiful wife, Traci... you aren't just part of my life, you are my life. You have taken this simple man and made him a king. Until the day I die you will always hold the key to my heart. I love you" Jerry finished as he kissed Traci.

Everyone started cheering as the DJ called them over to have their first dance. "Proof" By Coldplay started playing as Jerry grabbed Traci's waist and started spinning her around. Everyone gathered to take pictures of the beautiful bride and groom.

* * *

Time went by and after a couple more drinks Andy was busting a move with Traci and Leo on the dance floor when a slower song came on. Oliver came and started dancing with Traci as Andy started to dance with the Leo. Halfway through their dance Sam came up behind Leo.

"Hey buddy, think I could take over?" Sam asked.

"Sure Uncle Sammy." Leo beamed as he ran over to his mom.

"Hello" Andy said as she rested her head on Sam's chest.

"Why hello" Sam laughed as he placed a hand on her waist. "Have I told you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

"Yes" Andy giggled. He had been showering her with compliments from the moment he saw her, Andy defiantly wasn't complaining. "Feel free to keep them coming" she winked as she ran her hand up his arm and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You look really, really good too" she said in a low voice that drove Sam crazy.

Sam leaned down and kissed her as they swayed to the music. "I love you" Andy whispered as Sam rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you too" he said before kissing her again.

"How about we get outta here?" Andy said as she started to move off the dance floor.

* * *

Sam closed the door to the house and turned around to find Andy just inches from him. He moved a little closer and rested his hands on her waist. The kiss started out slow and sweet, Andy moved her around to rest them around his neck. They broke apart for a couple seconds to catch their breath as they stared into each others eyes. Andy moved her hands up and let her fingers wander through his hair. Sam moved his hands to her lower back and pulled her as close as he could and kissed her. She moaned softly as his hands brushed along her exposed neck as his fingers toyed with the zipper of her dress. Andy brought her hands down to his suit jacket and slowly took it off before moving to his tie.

His lips were on her neck. She was so lost in the moment she didn't realize they were already almost in their bedroom. They stopped at the entrance and she pushed him back against the wall right beside the door, their lips were glued together and Andy's hands started to work their way down his shirt unbuttoning it. Once it was off she started to trace the lines of the muscles and felt him shiver slightly at her touch.

"After all this time you still have a crazy effect on me" Sam whispered against her lips before he deepened their kiss.

Sam pushed himself off the wall and turned Andy around so her back was to him, he moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck, the slowly across her back as his fingers worked the zipper of her dress. Andy stepped out of it and turned to face him kissing him passionately as her hands wandered down his chest. Sam pushed her down onto the bed and she fell sof despite him falling on top of her. She reached down as she started to undo his pants.

Sam started to trace kisses over every part of her skin he could reach and Andy had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from moaning too loud. The passion and the heat rose as the night continued on and the final items of clothing fell to the floor.

* * *

**There we have it! Let me know what you think! If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know :) I'm not good at writing what happens after the final items of clothes come off so I don't lol Sorry to those who wanted more :P **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you again for all the kind reviews! They motivate me to write more! Here's a longer then usual chapter. I'm going away for the long weekend so I might not be able to update till Monday or Tuesday. I'll try to update before the Season Premiere. I'm so excited by the way! It's going to be amazing. DID ANYONE SEE THE ABC PROMO LAST NIGHT! That McSwarek lovin' ! Can't wait 3333333 **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning and noticed it was only nine. He looked down at Andy sleeping with her head on his chest and he smiled as he thought about the previous night, it had been a long time since he felt that kind of passion between them. He slid out of bed and put his boxers made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed some stuff for breakfast.

He was just carrying the food up the stairs when he heard movement in the bedroom, he kicked open the door with his foot and saw Andy sitting up in bed wearing his button up shirt from last night, and her messy hair. She smiled as he walked closer to the bed.

"Good Morning" he smiled as he bent down to kiss her.

"Good Morning, whats this?" Andy smiled lookin at the tray of food he had just placed on the bed.

"What? I can't bring my beautiful wife breakfast in bed?" he smirked before sitting against the headboard. He watched her as they both ate and when they were fnished he went to put the tray away and get them both a refill of coffee.

"Thank you" se said once he settled down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his jaw.

"You're welcome" he said muttering into her hair.

"I could get used to this" Andy smiled

"Breakfast in bed?" Sam laughed.

"No, just peaceful mornings with you" Andy said as she turned to kiss him. "We have to get to my dads around one cause him and Ann have meetings. Then I thought maybe we could take the kids to the park for a picnic?" Andy suggested

"Okay, it's going to be a beautiful day today so that sounds good." Sam said as he wrapped his arms around Andy. "Excited to come back to work tomorrow?" Sam asked as he kissed her temple.

"Oh yes, can't wait to be back with my partner" she said as she turned in his arms to face him.

"Think we'll get paired together?" Andy asked. "What about your rookie?"

"In case you forgot you are my rookie, and I believe coming back to work after being gone for so long requires you to ride with a TO for a couple shifts." Sam said as he kissed her.

"Well I passed my re certification tests I'll have you know" Andy smirked.

"Cause you are a good copper" Sam said kissing her again this time to silence all conversation.

* * *

"Momma, will you push me on the swings?" Kinsley asked as she stood on the seat of the picnic table.

"Of course baby girl!" Andy said taking the last bite of her sandwich and walking with Kinsley to the swings.

Sam sat at the picnic table holding his son, watching his wife and daughter in the park.

"DADDY COME!" Kinsley was yelling as Andy slowed the swing down so she could jump off without hurting herself. Sam got up and walked over to where his family was.

"Daddy, come on the slide with me pweeeeaaaseee" Kinsley said as she flashed her dimples.

"anything for my baby girl" Sam said as he handed Easton to Andy and proceeded to chase Kinsley around the park to the slides.

After a couple hours in the sun Andy and Sam decided it was time to get home to get everything ready for work tomorrow and their kids first day of daycare.

* * *

Andy rested against the door frame of their en-suite bathroom as she brushed her teeth, in her tank top and shorts, she looked at Sam who was changing into his boxers

"What are you staring at babe?" Sam laughed.

Andy shrugged and kept on brushing her teeth, she turned to the sink to finish up. When she looked back up to the mirror she saw Sam behind her, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What's going on in that pretty little mind of yours?"

"I guess I'm just nervous for tomorrow. For the past 3 years I've been a stay at home mom, now I'm going to leave my kids with some stranger for 8 hours a day." Andy said placing her hands over Sam's.

"Everything is going to be okay! The daycare is only 2 blocks from the station so if anything did happen, I'm not saying that anything will, but if it did, then we would be there in no time!" Sam said placing a kiss on her neck, then her jaw. Andy twisted around in his arms to face him and planted a kiss on his nose then rubbed her nose against his and kissed him passionately.

"You're always so calm" Andy whispered.

"Years of practice" Sam smiled kissing her again.

* * *

"Andy, relax" Sam said as they got back into the truck.

"What if Kinsley doesn't like it?" Andy said as she buckled up for the 2 block ride to the station from the daycare.

"She barely even hugged us goodbye, I think she'll be okay" Sam laughed as he turned into traffic.

"You're right. I'm just over thinking things." Andy said as she looked out the window.

"As usual" Sam whispered with a smirk.

* * *

"Goooood Moooorning Coppers!" Oliver said walking through parade sporting a new white shirt. Everyone started clapping, cheering and whistling as he made his way up to the podium.

"Alright, as we all know Frank has gotten the big job at HQ! So I am now Staff Sargent" Oliver said with a smile as he smoothed out his white shirt. Everyone started to laugh and cheer again. "Okay, okay. Seriously now. Back to business. I would like to welcome back Andy McNally... I mean Swarek, sorry Andy force of habit" Oliver laughed as everyone clapped.

"It's okay Ollie, at work I'm McNally." Andy said pointing to her name tag.

"Good cause it would be too hard havin two Swareks in the building" Noelle said from the back of the room.

"Agreed! But anyways pairings are on the board, so let's serve and protect and who's going to buy my sandwich today?" Oliver laughed as he clapped his hands pointing for someone to pick.

Andy laughed as she stood up and walked over to the board. She looked for her name. _1527 - Swarek & McNally_

"Looks like we're paired together" Andy said as she walked over today.

"I know" Sam smirked as Oliver came up to them.

"Listen you two, no funky business today. Couples aren't supposed to ride together but I'm bending the rules because you are one of the best pairings out there. So keep your heads on straight and don't mess this up." Oliver said with a straight face before turning to go to his desk.

"Ready Partner?" Sam asked as he grabbed the keys.

"Yup. I'll meet you out there, I'm gonna grab us some coffee" Andy said as she turned towards the lounge.

"Officer McNally" a voice said behind her. She put the coffee pot down and turned to the man standing beside her now. "Nick Collins. Rookie" he said with his hand extended. "Welcome Back. I've heard great things."

"Thank you!" Andy said shaking his hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you but I need to get to the squad before Officer Epstein sticks me with all the paperwork." Nick laughed as he took off out the doors. Andy laughed at the rookie before putting lids on the coffees and headed outside. She saw Sam leaning against the squad car.

"Let's get a move on McNally" Sam shouted across the parking lot, when she got close enough that she didn't have to shout she said quietly "I'm not some rookie sammy, don't be a hard ass cause you already know that I'm not going to get intimated by you. Now here's your coffee" she handed him his coffee and snatched the keys to the squad. "And I'll be driving" she smiled.

* * *

Half way through their shift they got a call to a domestic disturbance.

"1527, mark us on route." Sam said before turning on the sirens. They pulled up to a run down house where a man and woman were fighting on the front lawn and there was a boy holding a baby on the porch crying.

"Carter, why'd you call the cops?" the dad yelled as Sam and Andy approached.

"Because you guys won't stop fighting!" he cried as the baby started fussing.

"Carter bring Anna to me please" the mom said as she took the baby from her son and he ran inside.

"What's going on here today?" Sam asked as he approached the dad.

"Nothing much Officers. Just having a little argument." the guy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Didn't sound little" Andy said as she stood between the two.

"Well maybe if Tom wasn't out drinking last night and coming home drunk all the time our son wouldn't be calling the cops when we fought!" the woman yelled.

"Ma'am, calm down. How about you go with my partner and talk with her about what happened" Sam suggested as the front door opened.

"Leave us alone!" the thirteen year old boy yelled pointing a gun at Sam. They both quickly drew their guns and pushed the mom and dad behind them.

"Put the weapon down Carter, before anyone get hurt!" Andy said.

"Carter baby, where'd you get the gun. Put it down." the mom cried. "Tom where did he get the gun!?" The mom yelled at her husband.

Carter turned around and ran inside slamming the door. As soon as the door shut, Sam and Andy holstered their weapons and radio-ed for back-up and child services.

They had the scene secured and were talking about what to do about the boy in the house. The mom and dad were put in separate squads as Chris and Gail took their statements. A woman in plain clothing came walking up to the scene.

"Excuse me Ma'am you can't come through here" Sam said approaching her.

"If Alicia and her kids are here then so can I" the woman stated looking up at Sam.

"And who are you exactly?" Sam asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Claire McNally, Child Services" she stated showing him her ID tag.

"McNally huh?" Sam said with a surprised look on his face. "Right this way" he said turning around and leading her to his and Andy's squad.

Andy was bent over talking with the woman in her squad when she heard Sam approaching. She lifted her head out of the car to see the woman beside Sam. Andy stood there shocked as the woman in front of her stood just as shocked.

"Andrea! What a wonderful surprise" Claire said smiling. "You look so different!"

"Yeah, tends to happen when you don't see someone for eighteen years." Andy spat before walking to the front of the squad. Claire watched her walk away before turning to Sam.

"Ma'am would you get in the squad please?" Sam said holding the door open for her.

"Alright Cowboy slow your horses" Claire said.

"Don't call me cowboy ma'am" Sam said to his mother in law.

"Then stop calling me ma'am cowboy" Claire said getting in the squad. Sam closed the door and walked over to Andy placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So. She's with child services" Sam said turning to look at the house. Andy nodded slightly.

"And she's your mother." he said stating the obvious.

"Yup." Andy said popping the p.

"If you want to go, there's more then enough people here" Sam suggesting knowing it's been a long time since Andy had contact with her mother.

"I'm fine." Andy said still looking forwards.

"Okay. Well let's get this gun away from this kid before anyone gets hurt" Sam said walking towards the house to create a plan of action.

* * *

** DUN DUN DUN! Claire McNally is here! **

**I took the domestic from season 3 where Claire actually does come into the show. But It's going to play out a little differently. **

**Like it ? Hate it? Suggestions? Let me know :)**

**PS - I'm SOOOO Excited for you to read the next chapter! I just finished it and ah! I just want to share it all now! lol **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay I'm literally holding my phone in the air to get service to post this. I had written this chapter before I left and I knew I wouldn't have service to post it but I found this one little spot with service so I decided to post it for you guys! ROOKIE BLUE IS BACK TOMORROW! My friend sent me a link to the mcswarek scene video and let me tell you. I was borderlone ugly crying. ANYWAYS Heres the chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rookie Blue

* * *

Andy was standing in the lounge making a cup of coffee when Claire came in. Andy concentrated on pouring the cream and stirring it. The kid had surrendered the gun and said he was sorry he just didn't want his parents to fight anymore and he didn't want to get taken away. While searching the house to find out where he got the gun they found 20 illegal guns that the father kept hidden in the little boys closet.

"He told me not to go in there, but I thought it was christmas presents" he had cried.

Andy thought back to the day she had and sighed while trying to ignore the presence of her mother.

"Andrea.." Claire started before Andy cut her off.

"Its Andy." she spat.

"No, it's Andrea. I named you after my best friend" her mom said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh ya? You still keep in touch with her too?" Andy said putting a lid on her coffee.

"Andrea, don't be like this." Her mom sighed. "Your father and me, we just didn't get along anymore."

"Then that was between you and dad. But to leave your twelve year old daughter in the middle of the night without a word is different. I had to go through my teenage years without a mom. So don't give me that excuse. You missed out and I moved on. You have no one to blame but yourself." Andy said feeling her voice rise.

"Andy..." Sam said from behind her.

"Sorry. I didn't want to cause a scene." Andy sighed placing her hand over her face and shaking her head a couple times.

"You're married?" Her mom said surprised as she noticed the engagement and wedding ring on Andy's finger.

"Yeah, almost five years. Not that it's any of your business." Andy said

"Who's the man? Is he a cop?" her mom asked curiously.

"That would be me Ma'am." Sam said raising his hand a little. "But Andy shift is almost over and we need to get going to pick up-" he started but Andy cut him off.

"Let's go."

"Andrea, it was so nice seeing you. Here's my number. Please call me." Claire said handing Andy a card.

"Don't count on it." Andy said taking it and walking away. Sam quickly followed and placed a hand on the small of her back.

* * *

"Momma!" Kinsley shouted as she ran to the front of the day care and jumped into Andy's arms.

"Hey baby girl. How was your first day of day care?" Andy asked while kissing her daughter cheek.

"Fun! Can we come back?" she said squirming to get out of Andy's arms and go see her dad.

"Of course! You'll be coming back tomorrow!" Sam said as he brushed the dark hair out of her eyes.

"Yaaay! Bye Miss Kasey!" Kinsley said as she squirmed out of her dad's arms and grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the front door. Andy buckled Easton into his car seat and followed behind.

"See Babe? I told you there was nothing to worry about" Sam smiled as she climbed in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, yeah" Andy said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on the middle console intertwined with hers.

* * *

The next morning as they arrived at the station earlier then usual. Sam was talking to Jerry about a case and Andy decided to go grab a smoothie from the Smoothie truck down the block. When she got back to the station she stumbled across a guy bent over picking up things that had spilled out of the bag. She stood in front of him and sipped her smoothie.

"I uh dropped my go back" he said looking up at her as he continued putting things back in his bag.

"That's a lot of go in your bag." Andy smirked as she took another sip of her smoothie.

"Are you hitting on me?" he smirked as he put the last thing in his bag and stood up to face her.

Andy chuckled and held up her hand. "Nope" she said popping the p "I'm married" she said as she walked into the woman's locker room.

* * *

"Today I would like to welcome the newest rookie to fifteenth division Officer Duncan Moore." Oliver said as Duncan turned around from the front table and waved at the officers.

"Serve Protect and Don't screw up!" Oliver said as the room started clearing.

"Okay, so we just got to find you a TO and you should be set!" Oliver said clapping a hand on Duncan's shoulder.

"I'll do it." Andy said walking up to them.

"McNally..." Oliver started. "This is training a cop. It's a lot of work."

"I don't want to train a cop" she said eyeing Duncan. "I want to train a super cop" she said with a smirk.

"I'm down." the rookie said looking over at Oliver.

Oliver sighed as he weighed out the pros and cons in his head. "Alright. Let's do this."

"Ollie, McNally isn't a TO." Sam said coming up behind them.

"Sammy, let's give her a chance." Oliver said

"I was trained by the best Sammy. Let me pass that training along." Andy smirked biting her bottom lip. She really was up for the challenge.

"Yeah Sammy! She's got this!" Duncan said with a smile on his face turning to Sam.

"You don't call me Sammy." Sam said through gritted teeth. Duncan's smiled quickly faded.

"Okay. Lots to do. Get out there. Now." Oliver said looking between Andy and Duncan.

"You got it boss" Duncan said as he pulled his bag on his shoulder.

* * *

"Okay, so just put your bag back here." Andy said as she popped the trunk placing her bag in it. When she noticed the rookie didn't follow her actions she turned to the side to see him taking a picture of himself.

"MOORE!" She shouted getting his attention.

"Sorry! I'm just really excited" he said as he slid his phone in his pocket and put his bag in the trunk. Andy slammed it shut and got in the car. They drove in silence for a couple blocks until Andy spoke up.

"You know people can smell fresh cops like they can smell fresh paint. You look new, you sound new-"

"I am new" Duncan interrupted.

"I know. That's my point. That's why you are going to buy me an iced lemonade and we are going to have the talk." she smiled as she pulled over to the lemonade stand.

"What talk?" Duncan said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the squad.

"the-don't embarrass me, your radio is on the wrong side of your belt. Do as I say not as I do talk." Andy said as they got in line as Duncan started fiddling with his radio. "You don't touch anything in the car until I tell you too. You don't write anything down in your memo book until I tell you too. You don't talk to other people, you look at me first. You do as I say and not as I do. I know you probably think I'm being a hardass right now, but if it gets stressed out there I will be because my job is to keep you safe and this crest" she said pointing to the crest on her shoulder "represents you and we are both going home today." Andy finished as they approached the front of the line.

"Morning Officers, what can I get you today?" the lemonade stand employee said. Andy looked over at Duncan and saw him looking at her.

"Are you going to order?" she asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"You told me to look at you first before I talk to people." he said confused.

"Suspects Moore! Not Lemonade stand employees" she shouted as she shook her head turning back to the employee.

"Large Lemonade, half sweet please." Andy said as she walked back to the squad and pulled out her phone as Duncan ordered his drink and paid.

_"Running out of patience fast today" _Andy typed out to Sam. Her phone vibrated a couple seconds later.

_"Now you realize what I dealt with ;P" _Andy gigged at Sam's response as Duncan got in her car and handed her, her lemonade. He held his phone up and snapped a pic of the two.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked as she looked at him typing on his phone.

"I'm instagramming my first day. My followers are curious." Duncan said as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Well don't." Andy said as the radio jumped to life.

**"We have a 187 at 5236 King St. Any officers available?"** Dispatch said

"187!? That's a homicide! Cool!" Duncan said grabbing the radio.

"Dispatch this is car 1509 responding. Mark us on it" Duncan said as he flipped on the lights and sirens.

"Were you not listening during my talk at all?" Andy said angrily. "Don't touch anything in the car until I tell you too!' she shouted as she pressed on the gas.

* * *

**Ah Rookie Duncan Moore. I was so excited to add him to the story :D Let me know what you thought :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I'm sorry this update took a little while. I have no more pre-written chapters so as soon as a chapters done I will publish it. It might be every second day I put a chapter out. I do a lot of my writing at work (employee of the month I know lol)

Before I let you read. Can we talk about the season premiere last night? Holy. Moly. Amazing. I was so happy! I won't say anymore because I know some of you have to wait another month, I'm so sorry for that but thank god I'm Canadian!

If anyone does want to talk about it though you can message me on here or on tumblr (l0vely-insanityy) I'd love to hear other peoples opinions :)

Okay, enough chatting. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rookie Blue

* * *

"Giving a death notification is never easy but you have to keep calm and be considerate." Andy said as they walked up to the steps of a nice looking house. The homicide they had shown up to wasn't actually a homicide. It was an overdose. "Don't give too many details. Leave that to me." Andy said as they stopped at the front door. "Ready?" she asked looking at Duncan. He didn't say anything, just nodded.

Andy knocked and a middle aged woman answered the door.

"Mrs. Cunningham?" Andy asked. The woman nodded looking between Andy and Duncan, who looked like he was about to throw up.

"Yes? Is there a problem officers?" she asked

"Ma'am, I think you should uh let us uh come in." Duncan said as he swallowed the lunch coming back up.

"What's the problem? Are you okay Officer?" She asked as she looked back at Duncan who was taking deep shallow breaths.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just really nervous. I've never, I mean this is my first death notification" he said before turning to the bushes and emptiying his stomach.

"What?!" the woman cried struggling to hold herself up. Andy sighed and shook her head.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to inform you but your husband passed away." Andy said as she led the woman in her own house and sat her on the couch. When Duncan rounded the corner Andy shook her head and told him to go to the squad.

Twenty minutes later Andy walked out of the house and climbed in the squad car.

"Andy... I'm sorry" Duncan started to say.

"It's Officer McNally." Andy corrected as she put the key in the ignition and drove back to the station.

* * *

"Start the paperwork." she said as they handed in the squad keys and Andy walked into Jerry's office where Sam was.

"How was your Rookie today Rook?" Sam grinned from Jerry's desk. Andy didn't reply she sat in the chair in front of Jerry's desk and placed her head in her hands and sighed loudly.

"there was no way I was that bad." Andy said finally looking up.

"You arrested an undercover cop on your first day" Jerry stated.

"You're the one who outed him!" Andy yelled

"Whoa McNally, put the claws away, I was kidding" Jerry said putting his hands up.

"Sorry." Andy mumbled as she told them about the death notification.

"You could have been riding with me. But you wanted to be a TO and unfortunately because you wanted to be a TO I lost my partner which means I am back training Officer Bishop." Sam sighed.

"Suck it up" Oliver said from the door. "This is what you wanted McNally. So figure it out. Because if he fails, you fail and if you fail I fail. And I can't fail." Oliver said walking away. Andy sighed and massaged her temples.

"Officer McNally?" Duncan said poking his head in Jerry's office.

"Yes?" Andy said standing up from the chair and walking over to the front.

"I just need you to sign off on the paperwork." Duncan said looking at Sam and Jerry. "And I was wondering if you had a minute to talk."

"Sure, I'll meet you in the lounge in a couple minutes" Andy said as she turned back to Sam. "Think you could go get the kids and come back and get me?" Andy asked.

"Of Course, I'll be back, talk to you later Jer." Sam said as he headed to the locker room.

Andy walked into the lounge and saw Duncan making coffee. She noticed the paperwork and walked over and started reading it to make sure it was correct.

"Good paperwork Moore." Andy said as she signed the bottom of the pages, her signature right next to Duncan's.

"Listen Officer McNally. I'm sorry about today. I was really excited and nervous about my first day and I didn't mean to ruin the death notification. I just wanted to apologize. And tomorrow I'll try to do better."

"There's no trying. You need to do better" Andy said harshly, she didn't care if she was being a hard-ass he needed to hear this. "You need to listen to me from now on. When I tell you to do something. Do it. Don't second guess me. If you don't lean on me, you are going to fail." Andy said sternly. "Do you get that?"

Duncan nodded.

"Good. Because if you fail. I fail and I have a lot riding on this so I can't fail." Andy said standing up. "See you tomorrow." she said walking out of the lounge.

* * *

Andy was walking through the barn when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Andy dropped her head to the ground a sighed. She hoisted her bag up higher on her shoulder and turned around to see Claire.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked.

"I was just filling out paperwork from a recent case. How are you?" Claire smiled.

"I'm fine. But listen I need to -" Andy was cut off when she saw her daughter running across the room shouting momma.

"Hey baby girl" Andy said picking the girl up.

"You have a daughter?" Claire asked as she admired the little girl.

"Kinsley I said don't run!" Sam groaned as he was carrying the car seat. It wasn't until he stood beside Andy that he realized it was Claire Andy was talking to.

"And a son?" Claire said looking at the sleeping eight month old baby in the car seat.

"Listen Claire. You can't come barging back into my life. I have my own family to worry about, and you aren't part of that. Please stop trying to be. You gave up that roll many years ago when you left me." Andy said as Kinsley stared strangely at Claire.

"Andy I just want to explain. I want to make it up to you." Claire said as she looked in between the children.

"It's too late for that." Andy said as she walked away with Sam following close behind with his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

Andy got in the truck and Sam started driving towards their home. Andy didn't say much until they pulled into the driveway. She got out and unbuckled Kinsley as Sam grabbed Easton. They got into the house and Sam placed Easton in his playpen as Kinsley went to play in her room. Andy grabbed some stuff out to make dinner as Sam came into the kitchen.

"Want some help?" Sam asked as Andy was grabbing pots.

"Doesn't matter" she said quietly as she filled the one pot with water.

"Rough day?" Sam said leaning against the counter sympathetically.

"Am I selfish?" Andy asked as she flung the hand towel over her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips

"You are the most selfless person I know. What would make you say this?" Sam said walking towards her and brushing a fallen hair out of her face.

"Am I selfish for not letting my kids know their real grandmother?"

"No. She left you Andy. It's perfectly fine. Whatever your decision is I back you up one hundred and twenty percent." Sam said placing his hands on her hips and kissing her jaw.

"How about after we put the kids to bed, we grab a bottle of wine and make use of that big jacuzzi we have." Sam said smiling. "Light some candles, listen to some music? How does that sound?"

"Sounds really relaxing" Andy said as she poured pasta into the pot of boiling water.

"Then that is our plan for the night" Sam smiled.

* * *

**Let me know what you think by leaving me a review :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing :) It makes me smile when I see that you guys enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it! Welcome to all the new followers as well :) **

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Andy walked into the bathroom connected to her room and saw that Sam had started the bath and was lighting candles.

"Kinsley go to bed okay?" Sam asked as he lit the last candle and shut off the light.

"Just had to read her favorite book, she was sad her daddy wouldn't read it to her though" Andy smiled as she remembered the day Kinsley was born. She was sleeping a couple hours after the baby was born and she had woken to Sam's voice, she looked over to see him holding new born Kinsley in his arms and reading her 'I'll love you forever' Since that day Sam has read her that book almost every night and she can't sleep without it.

"Well I'll just have to read it twice tomorrow" Sam smiled as he kissed her. "Why don't you get in and get comfortable why I got grab us a glass of wine"

"Okay, don't be long" Andy smiled. Sam left to go downstairs as Andy started undressing. She crawled into the hot bath and smelled the lavender, it was Sam's favorite scent. She put her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head and lowered herself into the tub as she heard Sam come up the stairs.

"How is it?" he asked as he handed her two glasses of red wine.

"Great" Andy said as she placed the glasses on the ledge "Only missing you" Andy smiled. Sam quickly got undressed and crawled in sitting across from her, he grabbed the stereo remote and pressed play. 'Ashes' by Andy Brown started playing and Andy moaned quietly as she took a sip of her wine.

"Good?" Sam laughed as he grabbed his glass. Andy came closer to him until her face was inches from his. "Amazing" she said as she kissed him tasting the wine on his lips.

"Agreed" Sam said as he placed his wine glass on the ledge and placed his hand on her neck.

Andy pulled back from the kiss and opened her eyes as they tried to adjust to the darkness. Sam's face was glowing from the candle light. He smiled at her as he put her wine glass on the ledge next to his. Andy turned around so her back was to his chest and she rested her head back.

"You are too good to me" Andy whispered as she closed her eyes, taking in the wonderful lavender smell.

"Everything I do for you, you deserve it plus more" Sam said against her hair. She felt him press a kiss to her hair. "You are my world"

"I love you Sam" Andy said as she turned to face him.

"I love you more" Sam smiled as he bent his head to kiss her.

* * *

"Sweetheart" Sam whispered in her ear. Andy opened one eye slowly and turned over to face him.

"Good Morning" Sam smiled, his voice still sleepy.

"Morning" Andy smiled kissing him. "What time is it?"

"Almost six." Sam said

"Kids still asleep?" Andy questioned as she felt the sun on her back.

"Sleeping soundly" Sam smiled

"Why are you so smiley this morning?" Andy questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be when I get to wake up with you." Sam laughed as he hoisted himself up on his elbow. Andy looked at his naked chest and started tracing the lines of his muscles.

"Last night was fun" Andy smiled as she bent forward and kissed him.

"Yes it was." Sam agreed.

"Shower?" Andy asked sitting up

"Of course" Sam said as he got out of bed and headed into their en-suite. She heard the shower start and ripped off his t-shirt she had thrown on last night and joined him in the shower.

"You're cold" Sam stated as Andy wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned them around so she was under the hot water, once her hair was completely soaked he put some of her shampoo in his hand and started messaging it through her hair. Andy moaned quietly and closed her eyes.

"How are you so good at this?" Andy said quietly enjoying the head message.

"Don't tell anyone this but this one time, when I first started doing undercover work. I had to work as a shampooer at a hair salon who were selling drugs and illegal guns." Sam said quietly as he began rinsing her hair.

"No way" Andy laughed as she opened her eyes. She saw Sam putting the conditioner in his hand before repeating the message.

"I swear Andy, don't tell anyone. That was probably one of the worst UC's I worked" Sam laughed rinsing her hair. "All done" he whispered against her lips.

"Thank you" Andy said wrapping her arms around his neck pushing herself into him. Sam groaned in her mouth as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip awaiting for access. They broke apart when the need for air became to great. Andy moved on to start leaving kissed down his neck and across his chest. Sam closed his eyes and rested his head back against the shower wall as Andy continued south.

"Andy" he warned

"Shhh Sam" Andy mumbled against his stomach as she continued kissing down his body.

* * *

Andy jumped out of the truck and walked with her kids into the day care center.

"Morning Andy" Miss Casey greeted her as she walked in. "Where's Sam?" She asked after only seeing three of the four Swarek's.

"In the truck we're running a bit late this morning." Andy said as she smiled thinking about the morning her and Sam had. "Lunch and bottles are in the bag. They got a lot of sleep last night and slept in this morning so they might not nap this afternoon. Have fun!" Andy smiled as she kissed Kinsley and Easton before heading out the door.

* * *

"Bishop;Swarek, Collins;Williams, Moore;McNally. The rest of the pairings and assignments are on the board. Have a good shift everyone" Oliver said as he dismissed parade.

"I'll grab coffee and meet you at the squad" Duncan said as he grabbed his bag and headed to the lounge.

"Bishop, I'll meet you at the squad" Sam said as he grabbed his wife's hand and lead her down the hallway. He pulled her into an interrogation room and pushed her up against the door and starting kissing her.

"Sam" Andy whispered in between kisses "we can't act like horny teenagers all the time"

"Just half of the time" Sam smiled as he kissed her again.

"Our rookies are waiting" Andy laughed.

"I miss when you were my rookie and you were the only one waiting for me" Sam said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Eight hours" Andy said

"Eight long, dreadful hours" Sam said.

* * *

**"1509 are you available for a 417 at 111 Lawton Blvd"** Dispatch said through the radio. Andy looked over at Duncan who nodded and picked up the radio.

"Mark 1509 on route." He said as he turned on the lights and sirens. Andy pulled a quick u-turn and headed to their destination.

"1509 on scene. Who called in the 911 call?" Andy spoke into her radio as she looked around the neighborhood. There was no one on the streets.

**"Suspect's wife called it in. Said she is hiding in the upstairs bathroom and that her husband has been walking around with a gun mumbling non-sense things and threatened to shoot her." **

Andy walked up to the front door and knocked. A middle aged man who looked to be in distress answered the door.

"DAMMIT LUCIA!" he yelled. Andy looked behind him to see a woman coming down the stairs. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" he yelled running towards her and grabbing her, pulling the gun from his back pocket and holding it to her head.

Andy and Duncan drew their guns and pointed them at the man. "This is 1509 requesting backup at 111 Lawton Blvd" Andy spoke into her radio before placing her other hand on the gun.

"Sir, put down the gun" Andy said calmly.

"NO! Their coming for me" the man said looking over his shoulder.

"Who's coming for you?" Andy said

"They are" the man whispered.

"Is there anyone else in the house ma'am?" Andy said calmly asking the wife as the man was looking over his shoulder quickly and whispered something.

"No, it's just us." Lucia said as she tried to keep her voice from breaking.

"What's your husbands name?" Andy asked.

"Jim." the woman said as some tears came down her cheeks.

"JIM PUT DOWN THE GUN!" Duncan yelled, startling the man causing his to point the gun at Duncan. "I SAID PUT DOWN THE GUN"

"I have to protect myself from them!" The man cried pushing his wife to the floor.

"Lucia, I want you to slowly come to me and my partner" Andy said calmly to the woman. Once she reached Andy, Andy told her to wait outside.

"Officer Moore, holster your weapon" Andy said calmly still having her eyes on Jim and pointing her gun.

"Not while he has his gun pointed at us." Duncan said shaking his head.

"Moore. Holster that weapon. Now." Andy said sternly trying not to yell. She heard sirens in the background and knew back-up wasn't far away.

"1521, thirty seconds out." Sam's voice came through the radio. Andy looked at Duncan who slowly put down his gun and holstered it. "Wait outside." Andy ordered.

"Jim, I'm going to need you to put that gun down." Andy said turning her attention back to the man in the hallway.

"their coming to get me" the man said as his voice broke and he brought the gun to his head.

"Sir, please put the gun down." Andy said. She heard two doors slam behind her and knew that Sam was here.

"It's too late" the man said as he pulled the trigger. Andy screamed and lowered her gun as Sam and Bretlyn came running behind her.

"No, no, no, no, no." Andy shouted as she ran over to the man and kicked the gun away.

"Andy..." Sam said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No" Andy said as she grabbed a towel she saw and applied pressure to the head wound.

"This is Officer Swarek requesting a coroner to 111 Lawton Blvd" Sam said through his radio.

"Andy, come on..." Sam said as he put his hand on her shoulder again.

"No Sam. We need to keep pressure on the wound." Andy said in a panicked voice.

"Andy, he's gone. It's time to go talk to the wife." Sam said as he helped her stand up.

"Where's my husband!?" Lucia cried as she barged past Duncan and Bretlyn into the house and saw her husband on the floor.

"NO! Jim!" she yelled as Sam grabbed her and escorted her out of the house.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. Is there someone we can call?" Andy heard Sam ask. Andy stepped onto the porch and saw that Noelle and Nick were there along with Traci and Chris.

"Bishop and Moore. I want you to take Sam's squad back to the station and give your statements." Noelle ordered as she approached Andy.

"Are you okay?" Noelle asked Andy.

"Yep. Fine." Andy nodded.

"Swarek, take Andy back to the station, get her cleaned up and give your statements" Noelle said, Andy didn't know what Noelle meant about cleaned up until she looked down to see the blood on her hands and uniform.

"Come on babe" Sam said in Andy's ear and guided her to the squad. Andy didn't talk the whole way to the station and didn't say a word as Sam got her cleaned up and changed into her street clothes.

"Jerry's gonna take your statement while I go get changed, then I'm going to take you home okay?" Sam said as he lead Andy to an interrogation room. "I'll be right back." he said kissing her forehead before turning to the locker room. Andy took a deep breath and stepped inside. Jerry was sitting at the table with a tape recorder and a notebook.

"Hey Andy, take a seat" Jerry said. "Whenever your ready" he smiled softly as he hit record on the tape recorder. Andy told him what happened and when she got to the part of kicking Duncan out of the house, Jerry stopped her.

Sam was on the other side of the mirror watching Andy and Jerry with Oliver. "She kicked him out of the house?" Oliver said surprised. Sam stayed silent and listened to what she was going to say next.

"Officer Moore was too eager and loud with the victim. He wouldn't stay calm like I had warned him and was making him very agitated. So I ordered him to holster his gun and step out of the house with the wife and let me deal with Jim. I think he had a mental disorder because he kept saying that someone was comin to get him. Something was off about the man. I never got to ask the wife." Andy said.

"He was schizophrenic." Jerry said.

"Oh." Andy paused looking down at her hands. "After Officer Moore and Lucia were out of the house he said 'it's too late' and raised the gun to his head. And -" Andy stopped as the lump in her throat rose.

"It's okay Andy you can stop there. I'll send Sammy in." Jerry said as he hit stop on his recorder and gathered his stuff. He opened the door and Sam was standing there. He walked in and helped Andy stand up.

"Let's go home" Sam said kissing her forehead and hugging her placing another kiss on her head and leading her out to the truck.

* * *

**Longer chapter here. Let me know what you think :) Suggestions welcome! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing :) It makes me smile when I see that you guys enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**I just want to take a second to give a shout out to Edge15684, Kate1707, Kab4566, and Vampiregleek77, who have been with me since my first story and review all the time. Thank you for the support :) **

**(If I missed anyone else who has been with me since _A New Start,_ I'm terribly sorry and I thank you as well.)**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Sam pulled into the driveway to their house and looked over at Andy who had fallen asleep as soon as they left the parking lot. He woke her up quietly. Andy turned to the backseat to see Kinsley and Easton not there.

"Where are the kids?" Andy asked confused.

"I called your dad while you were giving your statement. Him and Ann are picking them up and keeping them for the night" Sam said as he killed the engine and unbuckled.

"Okay" Andy said quietly as she got out of the truck and followed Sam in the house.

"Why don't you go take a shower while I order something for dinner." Sam suggested after he hung their coats.

Andy nodded and headed upstairs. She got into the bathroom and peeled off her clothes. She turned on the water and got in. She let the hot water pour all over her body. Andy closed her eyes and replayed the scene in her head. This time she didn't force down the lump in her throat and let the tears slip down her cheeks. She slid down on the wall and bought her knees to her chest as she sobbed.

Sam was downstairs waiting for the take out to get there, he ordered from Andy's favorite place. The doorbell rang and he payed the delivery man and placed the stuff on the counter. He checked his watch to see that Andy had been in the shower for half an hour. He decided to go check on her. The closer he got to the bathroom the louder he heard her sobs. He sprinted into the bathroom and saw her sobbing on the shower floor. He pulled open the shower door and wrapped his arms around her as she cried clinging to him. He didn't care that he was fully clothed and getting soaked.

Andy sobs slowly came to a stop and he turned off the water, still holding onto her he reached behind him with one hand for a towel and wrapped it around her, he picked her up in one swift motion and carried her to the bed. Andy sat there not saying a word, as he dried her off and dressed her in his academy shirt and her sweatpants. He proceeded to peel off his soaked clothes and put on a t-shirt and sweats. He sat beside her on the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

She rested her head on his chest and fisted his shirt. After sitting like that for a couple minutes Sam finally spoke. "We should go eat Andy. You need to eat something."

Andy still didn't say a word. She just nodded and crawled off his lap and stood up making her way downstairs. She put her hair in a messy bun and grabbed some plates and forks. Sam dished both of them a plate and lead her to the living room. They sat beside each other on the couch and ate in silence as they watched TV.

Sam moved their plates to the kitchen as Andy remained seated at the couch. When he came back she was still in the same position. He sat down beside her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead before he spoke.

"You did everything right today sweetheart."

"I know" Andy said in a sad voice that broke Sam's heart. He hated that she was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I know it's hard, but he was sick Andy." Sam soothed as he felt her tears through his shirt. He sat her up straight and pulled her onto his lap to face him. He wiped her tears away.

"I feel like I should have said more, but the wife was there and I was trying to keep her safe." Andy said quietly.

"I know, you did everything you could. But sometimes we can't always talk someone down" he said as he wiped the new tears that had slipped down her cheek.

Andy leaned forward, closing the distance between them and kissed him with such passion and desire. Sam was the first to break the kiss. "Andy" he whispered against her lips.

"Take the pain away" she said.

"I can't take advantage of you like this." Sam said shaking his head as Andy placed her hands up his shirt.

"I know you want it, I can feel that you want it" she moved her hips to emphasize the feel. "It's not taking advantage of me because I'm your wife. I want you to make love to me and I want you to make me forget" she said as she kissed him again. Sam lifted them off the couch and carried her to the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers.

* * *

Sam woke up in the middle of the night with a jab to the ribs. He groaned in pain as he heard Andy sobbing and yelling.

"Sweetheart, wake up." Sam said shaking her, ignoring the pain on his side.

"Sam?!" Andy cried as she sat up straight in bed.

"I'm right here" Sam said in a soothing voice.

"It was you. It was you the guy shot, not himself." Andy said quietly as her voice broke and she started sobbing again.

""It's okay" Sam reassured her as he pulled her onto his lap, she rested her hands on his chest and buried her face in his neck. "I'm right here, and ice got you, I'm not going anywhere. Ever" he said as he grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Don't ever leave me. I cant live without you" Andy said against his lips as some tears fell from her closed eyes.

"I will never you leave you. I love you" Sam said kissing her again before laying them down on the bed, still cradling her in his arms.

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning and let her eyes adjust to the brightness.

"Good Morning" Sam said again her skin as his grasp on her tightened and he kissed her shoulder.

"Good morning" Andy smiled as she turned in his arms to face him.

"How are you feeling today?" Sam asked eyeing her.

"Good" Andy answered honestly.

"That's better then fine." Sam laughed as he kissed her.

"I think I'm going to go for a run" Andy said

"Want me to come with" Sam asked

"If you want" Andy smiled getting out of bed and walking to the closet. Sam got up and followed her. "Oh my god Sam! What happened?!" Andy gasped as she saw the bruise on his ribs.

"What?!" he said looking at her confused.

"Your ribs! What happened?" she said coming closer to examine him.

"Oh, that's nothing" Sam said playing off the huge bruise that was forming on his ribs.

"That's not nothing Sam. Did that happen at work?" Andy asked

"No, while you were having a nightmare last night you kind of elbowed me in the ribs." Sam said. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to feel bad, but it really doesn't hurt that bad."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry baby" Andy said hugging him.

"It's fine, it was an accident." Sam said kissing her head. "Now let's hit that run. I bet I can still outrun you." Sam smiled as he grabbed his shorts and a top.

"Yeah, we'll see about that" Andy laughed.

* * *

"Seven kilometers and I could go for three more." Andy said as she rested her hand on her knees to catch her breath. Sam was filling up their water bottles.

"Oh yeah?" Sam laughed bringing the bottle to his lips.

"Andy?" a voice said behind her. She turned around to come face to face with her mother.

"Stalking me now?" Andy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"God no, I'm here for a visit." Claire said as she pointed to a family playing in the park.

"Oh" Andy said taking a sip from the water bottle.

"How are you?" Claire asked "Hello Sam" she said to Sam.

"Nope, we're not doing this. You don't get to know how I am. Stop trying. I'm done with you. Next time you see me, pretend you don't know me." Andy said harshly before started to walk away, Sam following close behind.

"Was that too mean?" Andy asked as they picked up the pace to a jog.

"No, it's up to you whether you want her in your life or not. I'll support you either way." Sam said.

"Thank you" Andy smiled before taking off in a sprint.

* * *

Sam and Andy pulled in the drive way of Tommy and Ann's house. They got out of the truck and walked to the door.

"Hey!" Ann greeted them as she opened the door.

"Hey Ann, how are you?" Andy asked as Ann hugged her.

"Well I'm just great!" she said happily. "How about you? I heard about what happened yesterday" Ann said with a sad smile.

"I'm better now" Andy smiled before stepping into the house.

"Hi Momma!" Kinsley said from the kitchen, she came out wearing a small apron and had flour all over her face and apron.

"Hey baby girl, watcha making?" Andy smiled at the sight of her daughter.

"We're making cookies!" Kinsley said as she returned to the stool at the kitchen counter and was putting chocolate chips in the bowl.

"Hey Andy" Tommy said coming over to hug her.

"Hey Dad. You'll never guess who I've ran into three times this week." Andy said leaning against the counter. Sam came into the kitchen holding Easton who had just woken up from his nap and had a big smile on his face.

"Who?" Tommy asked

"Claire." Andy said taking Easton from Sam and kissing his cheeks, he proceeded to squeal and giggle. Andy smiled at her son before turning back to her dad.

"Really?" he asked putting the cookies in the oven.

"Yup" Andy said popping the 'p'. "Works for child services now."

"What did she have to say?" Tommy asked washing his hands along with Kinsley's.

"Just wanted to talk, I don't want to talk to her though. I want nothing to do with her." Andy ranted.

"Up to you baby girl." Tommy said handing Sam a tupper-wear container of cookies. "We already made two batches so you take these home okay?"

"Dad, we don't need cookies in our house." Andy sighed looking at the container of cookies. "Those do look really good though" Andy said eyeing them.

"Thanks Tommy." Sam said as he buckled Easton in his car seat.

"Thanks for watching the kids, I really didn't want them to see me how I was yesterday." Andy said as she hugged her Dad and Ann.

"It's always a pleasure to have them here, keeps us young. Plus we know you guys need your alone time" Ann said wrapping her arm around Tommy.

"Thanks again" Sam said as he closed the door and headed to the truck.

* * *

Later that night Andy and Sam we're on their couch watching Frozen for the five hundredth time as Kinsley sat in between them singing alone with the songs and Easton laid on the floor playing with his toys. He had mastered rolling over and could almost start crawling. Andy moved to the floor to play with him as he rolled on his stomach.

"Come here baby" Andy cooed as she held her hands out to the baby boy. He got on his knees and started moving them coming towards Andy. "Sam are you seeing this?!" she said excitingly. "Get the camera!"

Sam pulled out his phone and started taking videos of Andy and Easton.

* * *

**Kind of a crappy ending but had to end it somewhere. This is mostly a filler chapter to get the story moving. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing :) I'm so happy you guys are still enjoying the story. I can't believe this is the fourteenth chapter. That's crazy! **

**Here's a longer one for you guys, because it's friday and I couldn't find a good place to end it ;P :) **

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

_**Two Months Later: **_

"Can't believe our baby is turning one in a month" Andy said as she dressed Easton.

"Da Da" Easton said as he went into a fit of giggles.

"That's right, that's your dada" Andy smiled as Sam came up behind her.

"Why don't you help Kinsley get dressed and I'll take this one and go get breakfast started." Sam said looking at his watch.

"Deal." Andy said slowly opening the door to her daughters room, who was still fast asleep.

"Good Morning baby girl" Andy whispered crouching beside the bed brushing the dark hair out of Kinsley's eyes.

"Too early momma" Kinsley said, her eyes still closed.

"Time to get up, let's go brush your teeth" Andy said pulling the blanket back. Kinsley stretched before she got up and followed her mom to the bathroom. Andy brushed her teeth and braided her hair before they returned to Kinsley's bedroom. Andy grabbed some clothes and got her dressed before following her downstairs. Sam already had breakfast on the table and was feeding Easton when Andy sat down beside them.

They ate their breakfast and Andy loaded the dishes in the dishwasher while Sam got the kids ready for day care. He loaded them in the truck as Andy grabbed all the bags.

They drove the short distance to the day care and dropped the kids off before arriving at the station.

"Remember that you can't work late because Kinsley has her first ballet recital tonight at seven." Andy said as they got out of the truck. Sam grabbed her hand as they walked into the barn.

"I remember" Sam reassured her as he kissed her goodbye and they went their separate ways to the locker rooms.

* * *

"Good Morning Coppers!" Oliver said as he took his place at the front of the room behind the podium. The chatter quieted down as everyone took their seats.

"Late last night there was a shooting at a house party downtown, split between 15th Division and 27th Division, so we will be sharing this case with them. As many of you know there was a man and woman shot in the house, the man is associated with the east side gang and the woman was hooking for James Cole, who no one has seen or heard from since last night. I'd like to welcome Luke Callaghan back to 15th Division as he helps out." Oliver said clearing his throat and looking at Sam in the back room, Andy sighed as she remembered the last time Luke was here to help Jerry with a case.

_Flashback;;_

_"Andy, it doesn't matter what color you paint the room. Paint it lime green if you want." Sam laughed_

_"But its your room too!" Andy protested._

_"Okay red it is then" Sam smiled._

_"Red it is" Andy repeated._

_"Shacking up already?" A familiar voice behind them said._

_"Callaghan." Sam said as the smile disappeared from his face._

_"What are you doing here Luke?" Andy said as she turned around in her chair to see him. He looked like he had aged more. He grew a beard, dressed differently._

_"I'm only here to help Jerry with the case." Luke said as he crossed his arms._

_Neither Sam or Andy said anything._

_"So Sam, did you start sleeping with the station slut before or after we broke up?" Luke asked with a smug look on his face. Sam stood up standing toe to toe with him._

_" Don't talk about her like that, and like you're one to talk Callaghan. You never deserved Andy. She is worth so much more then how you treated her." Sam said in a harsh tone._

_"Whatever Swarek" Luke said as he turned away._

_"It's not whatever Luke, you're the one who picks a rookie every time we get a new batch. So don't you ever call McNally a slut because she is FAR from it. So how about you just go do what you need to do and get outta here" Sam said to Luke's turned back._

_Luke slowly turned around and stared at Swarek before sucker punching him in the jaw._

_"LUKE!" Andy yelled as she stood up. She went to Sam's side only to be moved to the side by Sam returning the favor. It turned into a full out fist fight, with Andy yelling and other officers coming in to split them up._

_End Flashback. _

Andy had been to busy reliving that moment in history when she realized everyone was clearing out. Duncan told her that he would grab coffee and meet her in the squad.

"Andy?" Luke said as she got up to leave the room.

"Hey" Andy said quietly as she looked around to see the room cleared out.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened last time I was here. I know it was a long time ago but still, I never got the chance to apologize." Luke said sincerely. She appreciated the apology and it would defiantly make it easier for him to be here now that the situation was cleared up.

"Thanks Luke, I appreciate it." Andy said with a soft smile. Luke had aged since she'd seen him.

"So, how have you been?" Luke asked awkwardly.

"Good, married. Two kids." Andy smiled

"Wow, Swarek?" he asked.

"Yup!" Andy said popping the p.

"Congrats, that's great. I'm really happy for you and him." Luke said as Andy noticed the ring on his left finger.

"What about you?" Andy asked curiously.

"I uh, actually married Jo, we worked things out. No kids though, don't have the time for that right now." Luke laughed.

"That's great" Andy said honestly. "But I better get going, my rookie's gonna come searching for me. It was nice to see you"

"You too. Be safe out there" Luke smiled as he grabbed his files and walked out behind her.

"Always" Andy smiled and went in search for her husband.

* * *

"McNally!" Sam called from behind her as she headed out the backdoor.

"There you are!" Andy said turning around and walking back towards him.

"Saw you talking to Luke" Sam said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, he wanted to apologize for what happened last time he was here. Didn't want it to be awkward. He actually ended up marrying Jo." Andy said as she laughed. Funny how things work out.

"I don't like him." Sam said matter of factly.

"Okay?" Andy said confused. "He's not my favorite person either but he's working here for a bit and it would be nice to be civil and not have any drama."

"I don't want you talking to him." Sam said harshly.

"Oh Sam, get over yourself." Andy spat feeling her temper rising. This wasn't the goodbye she had wanted. "You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to"

"He disrespected you, he cheated on you, why are you defending him?" Sam said feeling his own anger rising. Andy watching as the vein on his neck started to pop out like it always does when he gets mad.

"Okay, you know what. I'm going to walk away now. Go to work, and talk to me when you calm down and decide to be more reasonable." Andy huffed out before turning to the squad.

Duncan handed her, her coffee and took his place in the passenger seat.

"So Swarek looks pissed" Duncan said curiously.

"It happens." Andy shrugged.

"What happened?" Duncan pried.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Let's start looking for James." Andy said as she pulled out the list she was given to search.

* * *

After several failed attempts to find James Cole, Sam and Bretlyn radioed through saying they found him and had him in custody. Andy and Duncan remained on patrol for the rest of their shift and 2 noise complaints and 1 b&E it was time to head back to the station. Andy checked her watch to see it was already 6. She had to change and get to the ballet theater to help Kinsley get ready before her performance. She was thankful her dad was already picking up the kids and meeting her there. She handed in the squad keys and headed to the locker room to get ready. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see a text from Sam.

_**'Finishing up with this James Cole case. Traci already said she'd drive you. I'll meet you there before she goes on I promise.'**_

Andy sighed and slammed her phone down on the counter as she started to fix her hair and make-up.

"Andy?" Traci's voice echoed through the locker room.

"Back here" Andy called finished her make-up.

"You ready?" Traci asked coming beside her.

Andy nodded and packed up her stuff. She was so frustrated from her argument with Sam earlier and she was already running late. The two girls left the locker room and got in Traci's SUV and started driving towards the theater.

* * *

Andy found the row her father had saved after she finished getting Kinsley ready. Tommy, Ann, Traci, Sarah, Lucas and Payton were sitting there but no Sam. She checked her watch, 7:58 and the recital was about to start. Sam was going to get an earful from her and their daughter if he missed this.

"Where's Sam?" Sarah whispered to Andy. Andy shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. She was beyond pissed. Sarah looked at her confused before turning to her husband and talking to him.

* * *

Kinsley's group had just finished performing, Andy was so proud of her daughter. They were that embarrassing family who was hooting and hollering at the end of the performance while everyone else politely clapped.

"Sucks she's at the beginning and now we have to sit here from another hour and a half" Traci whispered to Andy who pulled out her vibrating cell phone from her purse. She didn't recognize the number and wasn't going to answer it, but something in her gut told her too. "I'll be right back" Andy whispered getting up and walking outside.

"Hello?" Andy said after she closed the door.

"Hi, is this Mrs. Swarek?" a woman on the other end of the phone asked.

"Speaking." Andy said shakily. She had a bad feeling about this phone call.

"This is Dr. Torez with St. Michael's Hospital. I'm sorry to inform you but your husband has been in an accident. He's currently in surgery." the woman said.

"is he ok?" Andy said quickly as panic started coursing through her veins.

"Unfortuantly I can't tell you anything over the phone. Are you able to come down?" Dr. Torez said.

"I'm on my way" Andy said as she hung up the phone. She gripped on the pole she was holding onto to keep herself standing up. She took a deep breath to keep herself calm before almost running back into the recital.

"Andy what are you doing?" Traci asked causing a couple people to look up and over to her as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Dad I need you to stay and take care of the kids for me right now. That was the hospital that phoned Sam's been in an accident and is in surgery." Andy said surprising herself with how calm she sounded.

"Oh my god!" Sarah asked, worry washing over her face as she grabbed her husband.

"I don't know" Andy said "I need to get to the hospital"

"You can't drive yourself." Traci said standing up and grabbing her stuff.

"We'll stay here with the kids and take them home after, call us when you know anything." Sarah said giving her sister in law a hug. Andy and Traci ran out of the building.

* * *

They pulled up to the hospital and jumped in the elevator heading to the recover wing. Andy ran to the desk and spoke to the nurse.

"I got a call from Dr. Torez. My husband was brought in here, Sam Swarek" Andy said out of breath and trying to keep herself from crying.

"I see he was brought here. Take a seat and Dr. Torez will be with you shortly." the nurse said not looking up from her computer.

"Listen lady, i just got a call saying my husband was in here and they wouldn't tell me anything over the phone. I don't even know if he's alive. I demand you to get the doctor here immediately." Andy shouted causing some people in the waiting chairs to look up at her surprised.

The nurse looked up from the compute with a shocked look on her face. "Excuse me? You don't demand me to do anything. You can take a seat in the chair and wait for the doctor like I already told you."

Andy reached in her wallet and slammed it on the counter. "Actually I can. Toronto Police. I suggest you get the doctor. Now."

"Mrs. Swarek!" a woman said coming down the hallway. "Dr. Torez" she said introducing herself, "why don't you come with me where we can talk a little more privately." she said.

Andy glared at the nurse as Traci pulled her with the doctor. Any other time she would have felt guilty for using her police badge to get her special treatment but this was her husband they were talking about.

The Doctor lead them into a examination room and closed the door.

"Is he alive?" was the first thing that came out of Andy's mouth. She felt Traci grab her hand.

"Yes, you're husband is fine. He was hit by a Drunk Driver on the drivers side of the vehicle. They other person ran a red as your husband was going through the intersection. He suffered some internal bleeding which is why he needed surgery but we got that taken care of. He has some cuts and bruises but was very lucky and has no broken bones. He's asleep right now but I can show you to his room." the doctor said as Andy released the breath she was holding.

* * *

Andy stopped outside Sam's room. She looked through the window to see him laying in the bed. Traci had taken her phone and gone to give an update to her dad and Sarah, along with the other officers Andy failed to notice in the waiting room.

Andy opened the door and stepped in. She slowly walked to his bed side and listened to the monitors beeping. Tears slid down her cheeks as she sat in the chair and scooted it closer to his bed. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. For always seeing him as the strongest and toughest man she knew, he looked so small in the hospital bed.

"Oh Sammy." She cried letting the tears flow freely.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me. I'm so sorry for our argument earlier. I love you so much." Andy said.

"I didn't" Sam said in a raspy voice.

"Sam?!" Andy said sitting straight up and looking over him.

"I didn't leave you, I'm still here" Sam said again.

Andy leaned over him and kissed him. "I love you so much" she said against his lips.

"I love you too" Sam said as he grabbed her hand. "I'm going to grab the nurse" Andy said as she stood up

"Stay, just for a couple more minutes." Sam said refusing to let go of her hand. He laid back on the bed. He was rubbing his thumb across her knuckles when he stopped.

"Stay for a couple more minutes" he repeated. She looked up at him to see his eyes fixed on the ceiling, the machines around them started getting louder and beeping faster. Adreniline kicked in for Andy and she ran out to the hallway.

"SOMEONE HELP! BRING A CRASHCART!" Andy yelled as nurses came running along with Dr. Torez.

"I'm calling it!" the nurse in the room said. They moved her out of the way as Sam flat lined.

"Pushing Epi!" the nurse shouted over the ciaos as another one started CPR and the other nurse prepared to shock him.

"Clear!" she shouted as Sam's body jolted on the bed. Andy felt someone grab her hand, she turned to see Oliver and Traci beside her.

"Charging. Clear!" the same nurse shouted as the three friends watched Sam's body jolt again only to hear the flatline.

Andy couldn't stop the sobs as she turned to her friends and cried.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. What is going to happen. Let me know what you thought of this chapter :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing :) I'm so happy you guys are still enjoying the story.**

**First of all, I apologize for leaving you with that cliff-hanger for so long. I had all intentions of updating the next day but then I realized I didn't finish writing the chapter (which I swear I did...) So sorry!**

**Also, to then' Guest' reviewer... nothing rattles my chains more then someone who is too cowardly to sign in with their actual name, but instead bashes my story and the way I have written my characters. But instead of dwelling on ONE (literally the only negative comment through this whole story) negative review, I'm going to pay attention to the people who aren't afraid to leave a review under a real username. So thank you for your continued support and I hope you like this chapter:)**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Andy sat by Sam's bed holding his hand as he began to stir.

"Your smell woke me up" he smiled looking at her. Andy smiled back at her husband and kissed his hand.

"What happened?" Sam asked seeing the tired look on Andy's face. The last thing he remembered was asking her to stay.

"Uhm, nothing. You know. It was a little cardiac arrest" Andy said softly.

"Like a heart attack?" Sam asked gripping her hand tighter.

"Yeah, like a small heart attack" Andy replied bringing her other hand up to their entwined hands.

"Did I die?" he asked softly avoiding her eyes.

"For a couple seconds. You came back to life" Andy reassured him.

"Were you scared?" he asked looking up at her.

"Well I - " she started but was cut off by his next question.

"Was I scared? I don't remember" Sam said.

"Well, you were dead, so..." Andy said softly as Sam tried to keep a straight face.

"That's not funny" he said as they laughed together.

"I'm sorry" Andy said leaning forward to kiss him.

"What time is it?" he asked again.

"Almost morning." she said looking at her watch. He noticed her change of clothes.

"I'm sorry." he said after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm not. It's not your fault." she said softly.

"I should have looked, I always look both ways when driving through an intersection. I just didn't want to miss her performance. Which I did anyway. Is she mad at me?" Sam asked worried.

"My dad and Sarah explained to her what happened. She's really worried. They are going to come with breakfast soon." Andy said as she pulled out her phone. "I recorded her performance." she said. Sam moved over as far as he could in the bed before letting her crawl in. They watched the video and laughed as they watched the rest of the three and four year olds dance.

* * *

"Daddy?" a small voice said from the door of Sam's hospital room. Andy looked up to see their family standing there. Andy was glad Sam had gotten a private room. One of the perks of being a police officer.

"Hey baby girl" Sam said as Andy crawled out of the bed. Kinsley walked over and crawled on Andy's laughed.

"Is you hurt?" She asked

"Just a little" Sam replied.

"But you can't get hurt, you're the police" she stated crossing her arms visually upset.

"Sometimes Police get hurt baby, but I'm okay now. C'mere" Sam said as Andy put Kinsley on the bed and she crawled close to Sam.

"How you feeling little brother?" Sarah asked sitting across from him on the edge of the bed.

"Surprisingly good. Doctor said I was lucky. Didn't break any bones, just some minor internal bleeding and some bruises and scratches." he said as he ran his fingers through his daughters hair.

"We thank god up there" Tommy said pointing to the roof. "Miracle" Ann added holding Easton in her arms before passing him onto Andy.

"We're gonna let you guys go, be together as a family. Let me know if you need anything." Sarah said as she kissed her brothers head and gave Andy a hug.

* * *

"Alright Sam, I think we're going to keep you for one more night, just for observation. If your temperature and heart rate stay down we'll discharge you tomorrow." the nurse said after checking all his vitals.

"Come on, just let me go today! I'm fine" Sam begged flashing his dimples which caused Andy to laugh.

"Nice try, those dimples may work on your wife but not on me!" the nurse laughed as she walked out of the room.

"I hate hospitals" Sam said as he looked at Kinsley who was sitting on his lap coloring a picture.

"I know babe, but tomorrow you'll be out and home. We can lounge around and do nothing. Well, you can. I have to go back to work in two days." Andy smiled.

"I can't wait to have desk duty" Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad" Andy said rubbing her hand up and down his arm. Sam looked down at the daughter who was sleeping on the bed with Sam, Easton was soundly sleeping in his car seat and had been since they got to the hospital.

"I should get these kids home to bed." Andy said running her fingers through Sam's hair.

"I'll see if my dad can watch the kids tomorrow while I come and pick you up and get you settled at home."

"I'll miss you" Sam said quietly.

"I'll miss you too." Andy smiled sadly.

"text me when your home" Sam said as Andy leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you" Andy whispered against his lips.

"I love you" Sam repeated.

* * *

Andy had just put the kids back to bed. She walked into the kitchen and saw that everything was clean and there was a note on the fridge. _'if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Xoxo Sarah.'_

Andy smiled and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. She opened it and drank half of it in one sip.

She grabbed her phone and walked into her bedroom. She closed the door and turned on the light off after changing her clothes and putting on one of Sam's sweatshirts.

_'I'm home, in this big lonely bed :(' _ Andy typed to Sam. She laid in the middle of the bed pulling the covers around her as her phone vibrated.

_'I miss the drool on my chest these past couple nights.' _Sam replied. Andy laughed and rolled her eyes before typing out a reply.

_'I do not drool!'_

_'It's cute, I love when you drool. Its sexy.'_

_'Three nights without my big strong husband to wrap his arms around me, makes me sad'_

_'One more night babe. Get some sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning. Love you'_

_'okay, I love you too. Sweet dreams xoxo' _Andy replied before placing her phone on the end table and falling asleep.

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning and called her dad, he was more then happy to watch the kids. As soon as her dad left she took a shower and threw on an old faded pair of jeans and her academy sweater. She got in the drivers seat of the rental car the insurance company had given them as Sam's truck was still being assessed for damage. She stopped by their favorite dinner and picked up their usual and coffees.

Andy walked in the hospital room to see Sam reading his book.

"Good Morning" Andy sang as she walked over to his bed and kissed him.

"Morning" Sam moaned against her lips.

"I brought you breakfast" Andy smiled.

"From Molly's?" Sam grinned

"Of course" she said handing him his stuff.

An hour later the nurses came in to get Sam to fill all his discharge papers. He gathered his things and smiled as the nurses said they'd miss him.

"Don't come back anytime soon" the older nurse smiled as she placed his papers on the nurses counter.

"I don't plan on it" Sam smiled flashing his dimples. Andy chuckled as they made their way to the elevator.

"Ready to go home?" Andy said as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"More then ever" Sam said kissing her temple.

**Here's this chapter. Didn't come out as good as I wanted but here it is. Let me know what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: HAPPY ROOKIE BLUE DAY MY FELLOW CANADIANS! (And the american's who live stream!) I'm really excited for tonight's episode!**

**As Always, thank you to those who took the time to review :) Reviews give me the motivation to write more! **

**Does anyone else have a Rookie Blue playlist? I'm curious to know what songs you have on it. I have one but it only has 17 songs and I want more lol**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

"Home Sweet Home" Sam said as they walked through the door of their home.

"Oh, the insurance company called, and your truck's a write off" Andy said picking up his bag and carrying it upstairs.

"It was time for a new vehicle anyways" Sam said as he tried to take off his sweater.

"We can get a new truck." Andy said walking over to help him. He had 3 incisions from his surgery and they were still painful. She grabbed the pain meds the doctor prescribed and handed him a bottle of water.

"The kids will be back around dinner, so how about we just relax a little" Andy said as Sam sat on the bed.

"Movie Day?" Sam suggested turning on the tv in their bedroom.

"Haven't had a movie day in a while" Andy said changing into something more comfortable.

"I just want to hold you" Sam said as he tucked Andy into his good side.

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning to her alarm clock. She groaned and rolled over to shut it off. She rolled back facing Sam and ran her hand over his jaw, feeling his stubble.

"Good Morning" he said with his eyes still closed, voice still sleepy.

"Morning" Andy smiled kissing his lips.

"How was your sleep?" he asked opening his eyes.

"Great, yours?" Andy smiled.

"Best I've had in the past couple days." Sam replied draping his arm over her.

"Glad to hear" she said as she wiggled out of his grasp and stretched.

"Don't go to work" Sam begged.

"I have to! I've already taken four days off. Oliver won't allow anymore time off." Andy said sadly as she helped Sam sit up.

"Damn Shaw." Sam mumbled.

"Come shower" Andy said standing up.

"Ooooh, I like the sound of that" Sam said excitingly as he winked at her.

"No Sam. Actually shower. You heard what your doctor said." She warned.

"Come on Andy, it's been a while." he said pouting.

"Not until your doctor clears you." Andy said sternly. Sam decided not to argue and walked with her into the shower.

* * *

"Bye Daddy!" Kinsley said as she put her rubber boots on and did up her jacket.

"Bye Baby girl" Sam said kissing his daughter and son.

"Love you" Andy said as she grabbed the car seat and her work bag. "Take it easy and call me if you need anything."

"I love you too, I'll be fine." Sam said as he closed the door after her. He walked into the kitchen to grab his coffee when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he said

"Hey brother, how are you doing?" Oliver asked

"Better, still sore. Doc says back to work, light duties in a week and then full duty." Sam said.

"That's great to hear man. Gave us quite the scare in the hospital."

"Sorry bother." Sam said as he lifted his coffee cup to his mouth.

"Listen, Guns and Gangs has an opening and contacted me, wanted me to talk to you about it"

"Nope, I won't do undercover work anymore" Sam said interrupting him.

"Let me finish! It's not undercover work. It's head detective." Oliver said.

"Detective?" Sam said. He always thought he'd be a street cop. Never thought he'd switch the uniform for a suit.

"Yeah, and it's better pay and better hours and you'd still be working out of fifteen, just upstairs with the D's and the rest of the unit." Oliver said

"I don't know brother" Sam said thinking about it. "Do I have to decide now? I'd like to talk to Andy before I make any decisions."

"No rush brother. You have two weeks to make a decision. But I gotta go, I'll talk to you later brother" Oliver said hanging up.

* * *

"How's Officer Swarek?" Duncan asked as Andy approached the squad car.

"He's good. Just got discharged yesterday." Andy smiled as she took the coffee he offered to her. She decided that it was time for Duncan to become the super cop she said she would make him.

"Okay, so it's time to buckle down. Evaluations are in a couple months and to be honest with you Moore, it's not looking good." Andy said glancing in his direction.

"Let's do this then!" Duncan said excitingly.

"Routine Traffic Stop. What do you do?" Andy asked.

"I get out and draw my gun and yell at them to show me their hands or else I'll shoot." He said with excitement.

Andy looked at him shocked. "Are you kidding me?"

"No?" he said looking at them confused.

"Why would you draw your gun!? You don't know if they have a weapon! You approach the car and ask for license and registration. How did you pass the academy?" Andy said as she shook her head. "We're with Bishop and Collins doing a speed trap today. Whatever you do, don't draw your gun unless I tell you to"

They pulled up to their designated spot and Andy silently cursed Oliver for making them do this on a rainy day.

"This is McNally, we're in place, Bishop, Collins are you ready?" Andy said through her radio.

"10-4." Collin's voice came through the radio. Andy passed Duncan a vest as she placed one on herself.

"Okay, so they will tell us the make, model, license plate number and speed. We step out and signal them over to this lane." Andy said pointing to and exit lane. "We then approach the vehicle, gun's holstered!" she made sure to make that clear. "We tell them why we pulled them over and ask for their license and registration. We then return to the squad and write up the ticket. We return to the car and hand them back the license and registration and their ticket. We tell them the price and their court date if they want to testify it, then allow them to leave."

"So we don't draw our guns?" Duncan said disappointed.

Andy sighed and shook her head looking at the ground.

"Officer McNally, theres a blue sedan coming towards you. Speed 102 kilometers per hour, License plate BKTP-665" Bishop said through the radio.

"Copy that" Andy said stepping out of the squad. "Don't say anything. Just watch and learn." Andy stepped out of the trees and signaled the blue sedan into the lane. She approached with Duncan on her trail.

"Morning Ma'am, we pulled you over for speeding today. You we're going 102 in an 80 zone. Can I have your license and registration please?" Andy said as she looked in the car.

"Here you go Officer. Sorry, I was just running late today" the woman said.

"We'll be right back." Andy said as she grabbed the papers and headed back to the vehicle. She wrote up the ticket explaining everything to Duncan.

"Okay Mrs. Jones, you're ticket is $140. You were doing 22 kilometers over the posted speed limit. The court date is July third if you'd like to testify." Andy said handing the woman her ticket. "Have a good day Ma'am" Andy said as the woman swore and signaled out into traffic.

"Have you ever let anyone off the hook?" Duncan asked as they climbed back into the squad car.

"Once." Andy said as she turned the heat up in the car.

"What happened?"

"It was a woman, she was heading to the airport to pick up her husband. He had been stationed in Iraq and was returned after being gone for almost three years. Had a little girl in the back seat." Andy said as she pulled out her vibrating phone. _**Sam. **_

"Hey" Andy smiled as she answered the phone.

_"How's babysitting duty?" _Sam said through the other end of the phone.

"Oh just fantastic" Andy said sarcastically.

Sam laughed _"I'm really really bored." _

"Aw, poor baby" Andy giggled.

_"I wish you were home." _He said softly.

Andy checked her watch "I'll be home in four hours"

_"That's a looooong time" _Sam whined. _"I neeeed you babe. If we were at work together right now I'd pull you into an interrogation room and-" _

"Sam!" Andy said shocked as Duncan looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged him off, feeling the blush rise to her cheeks and cleared her throat.

Andy was shocked at his words, he was never this desperate before. Especially to call her up on duty and say these things. She heard Sam laugh.

"I'll see you at home, love you" Andy said hanging up. She laughed and shook her head before opening her messages.

**_'My rookie is going to think bad things Sammy.'_** Andy typed. It was less then a minute when she got a reply.

**_'I have needs McNally, I can't help it that you're so hot.'_**Sam replied.

**_'I got to go, speed trap. I'll deal with you later, xoxo' _**

**_'I hope that's a promise babe ;) love you too. Be safe xox'_ **Andy grinned at Sam's response as Bishop reported another speeder. Andy got out and decided to let Duncan take control of this one.

"That was good. You followed everything I said and didn't jump the gun. I'm proud" Andy said as they climbed back into the squad.

Andy knew that in four months time, Duncan would be the best rookie cop the station had.

* * *

**Here's today's chapter! Suggestions? Let me know. Opinions? Leave me a review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Once again thank you for all the wonderful reviews :) Next chapter may take an extra day or two because I'm super busy but I'll try and update as soon as it's written. **

**Did anyone watch last nights episode? It was great lol**

**tumblr - rookie-love**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

"Honey we're home!" Andy sang as she walked through the door. It had been five days since Sam was out of the hospital and he was already getting back to normal.

"Kitchen!" he shouted as the smell hit Andy. Whatever he was making smelled absolutely delicious.

"DADA!" Easton said kicking his legs in the car seat that Andy set on the island.

"Hey there" Sam said kissing his wife before taking his son out of the car seat and throwing him in the air before kissing him. Easton erupted in giggles.

"Daddy! I made you a picture!" Kinsley said grabbing a piece of pink paper from her bag. At the top she had written her name and drew a picture of herself and her dad.

"Wow, I love it! We're gonna hang it on the fridge!" he smiled as he rested Easton on his hip and placed it on the fridge.

"What's all this?" Andy asked eyeing the kitchen and dinner table set up.

"Just wanted to cook dinner for my family" he smiled handing Easton to her.

* * *

Sam dished out the plates and sat at the table across from Andy. She took a bite and moaned softly. "This is really good." Andy said taking another bite.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Sam said as he put down his fork. He saw Andy raise her eyebrow.

"Oliver called me a couple day's ago. There's an opening in Guns and Gangs." Sam started. He watched the fear cross Andy's face before she swallowed her food and put her fork down.

"So you're going UC?" she asked.

"No! I meant it, I'm done UC. There's an opening as detective. I'd still be working in 15, just upstairs with Steve Peck. I'd help organize UC's and train officers." Sam said.

Andy let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked relieved. "And what did you tell Oliver?"

"I said I had to talk to you first."

"If you want it, take it. I'll have your back no matter what." Andy said smiling as she looked at their intertwined hands on the table.

"Thanks babe." Sam smiled.

They finished dinner as Andy told him about all the progress she'd been making with Duncan. Sam gathered all the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher as Andy went and bathed the kids and got them ready for bed.

* * *

"Bed time story daddy" Kinsley said as she walked into the living room where Sam was watching TV.

"Okay baby girl, let's go." Sam said following her to her bedroom. He got her in bed and sat on the edge of her bed reading the book.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be" Sam said looking at his already sleeping daughter. He got up and kissed her forehead, placing the book on the bookshelf and closing her door slightly.

He walked into his bedroom and closed the door already seeing Andy in bed. He crawled up and hovered over her.

"Hello" she said with a smirk on her face. He smiled before pressing his lips against hers. The kiss turned passionate fast.

"Sam, we can't" Andy said between kissing her breathing becoming uneven.

"why can't we?" he said kissing her neck.

"because you're still hurt."

"Barley. You can't hurt me." he smiled before kissing her again.

"Fine, but the minute you get any pain, we're done." she said sternly as he nodded. She grabbed his face and pulled it down to meet with her.

* * *

"Today we would like to bid a farewell to Officer Sam Swarek who will be leaving us and heading up to Guns and Gangs as a Detective. Let's give him a round of applause" Oliver said as the room cheered. Andy turned to Sam to see him dressed in dark jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a blue button up He had his gun holstered to his hip and his badge clipped on his jeans. He met eyes with Andy and winked at her as the room moved their attention to Oliver.

"Serve Protect and don't be stupid." Oliver said as he dismissed the room. Andy walked into the lounge to the coffee station to see Sam stirring two coffees.

"Hope one of those are for me detective" Andy smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Only of course McNally" Sam smiled placing lids on them and giving one to her.

"Thank you" she said standing on her tip toes to kiss him. "Have a good first shift"

"Be safe out there" He said against her lips kissing her again.

"Always am" she smiled before heading to her squad.

* * *

Sam walked up to Oliver's office and saw him on the phone. Oliver looked up from his desk and waved Sam in.

"Of Course, consider it already done." Oliver said hanging up the phone. "What's up brother?" he said turning his attention to Sam.

"I was wondering if Izzy was busy Saturday." Sam said taking a seat in the chair in front of Oliver's desk.

"I don't think she has any plans, why what's up brother?" Oliver said leaning back in his seat.

"Well it's mine and Andy's third anniversary and I wanted to take her out. I would ask her dad but he watches the kids a lot for us and I thought of Izzy and was going to see if she would want to make some money."

"I'll call her and let you know later this afternoon." Oliver said as his phone started ringing.

"Thanks brother, and don't mention anything to Andy I want it to be a surprise." Sam said as he got up to leave his office.

* * *

Sam waited outside the woman's locker room for his wife. When he saw Peck come out she said that no one else was in there except Andy. He opened the door and walked to her locker to see her looking in the mirror.

"What are you doing in here?" Andy asked jumping slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, you were just taking a long time." Sam said sincerly as he got closer to her seeing the bruise forming on her cheek.

"What happened?" he asked immiedeitly placing some fingers under her chin to lift her head.

"I'm fine Sam. Me and Moore were breaking up a fight and one of them got a little rough." Andy said moving her head so she could put on her sweater. She raised her arms and flinched.

"Where else does it hurt?" Sam asked starting to life her sweater.

"My side is a little sore, he elbowed me, but I'm fine." Andy said tugging down her sweater. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "How was your first day?"

"Not as exciting as yours apparently." Sam said bitterly. He was upset that she was taking getting roughed up by a perp so lightly.

"Sam, I swear I am fine. If it gets worse I'll tell you." Andy said raising her head up to kiss him.

"Damn rights." Sam said against her lips.

"Can we go home now? I could use a nice hot bath with my sexy husband." Andy grinned dragging him out the door.

* * *

**Chapter 17 - DONE! Almost 20 Chapters! That's crazy :) Thank you all for the support and I'd love to hear what you guys think :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I truly love reading them ****J**

**I'm thinking this story is slowly coming to an end. My goal was 20 chapters and we're almost there! I do have a couple other ideas for stories so this won't be my last!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, but I do have a pretty kick ass RB Playlist…. **

"Hey Trace!" Andy waved as she set down the bags of birthday supplies on the grass.

"Hey! Where's the little birthday boy?" Traci asked as she put down the present.

"Park with Sam, Hey Leo" Andy said pulling the almost thirteen year old into a hug. "Your birthday's next! You excited?"

"Of course. I'm going to be a teenager!" Leo grinned.

"Well, the Shaw girls are at the park. Hannah was looking for you" Andy said nonchalantly knowing he had a crush on the youngest Shaw daughter.

"She was?!" Leo said excitingly, "I mean. She was? Cool." Leo said more calmly before leaving Andy and walking to the park.

"Need help with anything?" Celery said coming up behind her.

"I think we're good. I'm just going to grab Sam to start barbequing." Andy smiled as she zipped her hoodie up. It was the middle of September and the sun was shining but the breeze was chilly.

"Traci stole my son from me" Sam mock pouted as he came up to Andy.

"Poor you" Andy grinned as she handed him the burgers and hot dogs to BBQ. As Sam cooked Andy prepared the plates and set out all the fixings.

They sat at the picnic tables and ate in piece. Everyone complimented the chef. They were walking around placing the trash in the garbage bags when Izzy approached Sam.

"Uncle Sammy can I talk to you for a second?" she asked eyeing Andy. Sam and Izzy walked out of earshot.

"What's up Iz?" Sam asked

"My dad mentioned something about babysitting tomorrow?" Izzy said.

"Oh I totally forgot to call. If you could that would be great!" Sam said.

"Sure, what time?"

"How's 7pm?"

"Cool" Izzy said as she turned back to texting. Sam returned to Andy's side.

"What was that about?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Top Secret" Sam smiled.

"Sam.." Andy warned.

"I'll tell you later" Sam smiled as they gathered around the blanket on the ground where Easton would be opening presents. Not that he could actually open presents, but he could try.

* * *

Andy sat with him on her lap as she was handed the first present, she tore a piece of the paper before placing Easton's hand on the paper showing him to rip it. After the third gift he was getting the hand of it. He was showered with presents from all his aunts and uncles. Andy giggled at the shirts Easton had gotten with all the cop sayings.

Andy placed the last gift in front of him when he started to fuss.

"What kid doesn't like opening presents?" Gail laughed followed by everyone else chuckling. Easton was banging on the fairly big present in front of him, it was from Andy and Sam. Easton propped himself up so he was standing, which he had been doing for the past two months but he wasn't ready to take the steps to start walking yet, until today. Everyone cheered and brought their phones out to take pictures of the new one year old who was making his way to Sam.

"Come on! Come to Dada" Sam cooed as Easton giggled. When he got to Sam, Sam picked him up and threw him in the air before catching him which caused Easton to erupt into another set of giggles.

"My babies growing up" Andy sniffled as Celery came beside her. "Soon enough Kinsley's going to be going to college and Easton will be dating and driving and I'm going to be old!"

Celery laughed at her friend and gave her a hug.

"Motherhood turned you into mush" Oliver said wrapping his arm around Celery's waist. "What happened to rookie Andy McNally, always screwing up and being fearless!"

"Shut up dumbo" Celery laughed playfully slapping him on the arm. "She's a mother, this is totally normal"

"Well I miss the old McNally" Oliver mumbled.

The day was coming to an end and the wind was started to pick up. Everyone had bid their goodbyes and offered to help bring everything back to Sam and Andy's. Sam had gotten a new truck so they didn't need the help.

* * *

"Tomorrow we're going out." Sam said as he crawled into bed.

"What?" Andy said putting her book down.

"We're going out tomorrow night. Izzy is going to babysit." Sam said turning off his bedside lamp.

"For our anniversary?" Andy asked

"Maybe" Sam smirked as Andy put her book away and turned off her lamp.

"What do I wear? Where are we going?"

"I didn't realize I was being interrogated" Sam joked as he pulled Andy on top of him kissing her.

"Saaaam." She whispered against his lips drawing out his name just like he loved.

"Traci picked out an outfit. But I'm not telling you where we're going." He said as he ran his fingers down her side making her squirm.

"Fine, I won't ask any more questions." She giggled as she sat up straddling him.

"Really?" Sam said shocked as he sat up to be face to face with her.

"Unless you wanted me to keep talking and not do this" Andy purred as she ran her hands down Sam's chest and kissed his neck.

"Oh ya, stop talking" he said as he flipped them over.

* * *

"Kinsley's bedtime is 8:00pm. Easton will probably get tired around then as well but he had a longer nap. He usually likes to be held and cuddled before bed. Kinsley will insist on you reading her a book, she reads the same one every night. Only read it once. She will try and persuade you to read it more. Don't worry about bathing them I did that earlier. She will probably try and make you watch Frozen all night but feel free to watch something else with her. She knows the words to it and it gets quite annoying to listen to her recite them." Andy said as she was putting her earrings. Traci had picked out a navy blue strapless dress with black heels. Andy had done her hair in soft curls and put on the necklace Sam had bought her last year on their anniversary.

"Thanks so much Izzy" Sam said coming down the stairs, he was wearing dark jeans and a black button up shirt. Andy had gone shopping for him when he made Detective so he had quite the wardrobe.

"If you need anything call. Our numbers are on the fridge. We just went grocery shopping so feel free to raid the fridge and pantry" Andy said leaning down to kiss her kids. "Thanks Iz"

"No problem" Izzy smiled as she sat on the couch next to Kinsley.

"So you gonna tell me where we're going?" Andy said as they turned onto the freeway.

"The CN Tower" Sam said smiling at her.

"Really?!" she said excitingly.

"Yep!" Sam said as their hands joined on the middle console.

* * *

**Here's this chapter. Sorry for the wait. One more chapter then an epilogue:) let me know what you thought!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: As usual thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you guys ROCK.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RB. I wish I owned Ben Bass though….**

* * *

"I feel like we're on top of the world up here. Like nothing can hurt us." Andy said as she took a sip of her red wine. They were sitting at the top of the CN Tower at a table next to the window.

"The city does seem very peaceful from up here." Sam said staring down below.

"Too bad we know what it's actually like down there" Andy said sadly. "See it every day, live it every day.

"Hey," Sam said grabbing her hand from across the table. "This was supposed to be fun."

"Oh, it is Sam! I love it here, the dinner was delicious and the dessert was great. I'm sorry. I'm having an amazing time. Just so peaceful I think it made me think a little too hard." Andy said squeezing Sam's hand.

"What do I always tell you?"

"Not to over think it."

"And, what are you doing?" Sam grinned showing his dimples.

"Overthinking it" Andy laughed. "Won't happen again"

"How about we get out of here?" Sam said grabbing his coat off the back of the chair.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the front, I'm just going to head to the bathroom." Andy smiled.

Andy walked into the bathroom and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Izzy, I was just wondering how the kids were"

"Great, been in bed for about an hour and a half." Izzy said.

"Alright, we just finished dinner and should be home soon."

"Alright, see you then."

Andy walked out to the front to see Sam waiting for her.

"Ready?" Sam smiled. Andy nodded and followed him out.

* * *

"Let's go for a walk" Sam said guiding Andy away from the truck and heading towards the park.

"So I wanted to ask you something." Sam said after a couple minutes of silence. He paused as he looked at Andy, he saw the Goosebumps on her arm. "Are you cold?" Before she could answer he was shrugging off his jacket and holding it out for her to put on. Andy pulled the leather jacket closer to her, inhaling his scent.

They walked in silence hand in hand enjoying the view of the park. The air was crisp and the grass was starting to dampen.

"Close your eyes" Sam said stopping her.

"What?" Andy said not hearing what he had said after being too caught up in her own thoughts.

Sam laughed softly before grabbing her hand. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Andy said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Just do it McNally" Sam said using his TO voice.

"Okay Okay!" Andy laughed putting her hands up in defence and closing her eyes. "Don't let me fall" she whispered.

"I would never." Sam said as he lead them to a canopy with a bench underneath. It was lit by little lights hanging from the roof and surrounded by flowers overlooking a pond.

"Open." Sam whispered in her ear.

Andy opened her eyes and looked around in awe. "This is beautiful" She said as she leaned on the ledge. Sam came up behind her hand wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

"Close your eyes again McNally" Sam whispered against her skin. Andy shivered at the intimate gesture.

"Again?" She giggled.

"Yes. And keep 'em closed till I tell you." Sam said as Andy closed her eyes resisting the urge to peek. She could hear Sam shuffling around the wooden canopy and heard him curse as he hit the bench. Andy giggled and leaned back against the ledge crossing her arms over her chest keeping her eyes closed.

"Open." Sam said softly as he stopped moving. Andy opened her eyes slowly to see Sam down on one knee before her.

"What are you doing?" Andy giggled nervously.

"I'm re-proposing." Sam simply said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "The way I originally proposed isn't how I wanted it to go, and you deserve it to be amazing so this is me making it up to you." Sam said as he pulling a white velvet box from behind his back.

Andy giggled as she thought back to the day Sam proposed. They had gotten in a fight, she didn't even remember what it was about, but she had ran out the door, returning hours later.

_Flashback: _

_"You had me worried sick! I've been sittin her for the past four hours waiting for you to come home. Its only a fourt minute walk from the station! Where the hel did you go!?" Sam said in a loud voice. _

_"I needed some time to think and I went to see my dad" Andy said as she wiped the tears that were on her cheeks._

_"Next time please, send me a quick text to let me know you're okay. Your phone isn't even on!" Sam said taking a deep breath._

_"My phone died, no excuse though. I'm sorry Sam." Andy said following him to their bedroom._

_"Andy…" Sam said as he sat on the bed. Andy walked over and stood between his legs._

_"wait, let me say something first. I've never felt this way abou someone before, and it sccared the hell out of me, my first instinct is to run but I can't becacuse I would necer do what my mom did to my dad… to you. I can't leave when things get rought and I need to listen to what you say instead of over thinking everything. But you know me and how I like to keep the gears turning." She said with a small smile and chuckled. "But I love you Sam Swarek and as much as what we have scared the living hell out of me, its worth it if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Andy said as she placed her hands on his face and kissed him. _

_"Close your eyes" he whisptered against her lips and he moved off the bed and she took his spot. _

_"Sam?" She said about to open her eyes. _

_"Keep em closed McNally" Sam demanded from across the room. _

_"This isn't exactly how I wanted it to happen but as we know with us nothing ever happns accrounding to plan. I had a whole speech planned out but Im way too curous for your aswer so Im skiping the speech. Andy McNally, I love you with everything I have and I would be overjoyed to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He said as he looked into her eyes and flashed her his dimples. _

_End Flashback_

"I thought it was a pretty good proposal" Andy laughed as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful square cut diamond ring, with diamonds around the band as well.

"Andrea McNally, since the day you tackled me in that alley I knew you were going to give me trouble, I could see it in your doe eyes. Before I met you I never had a reason to stay. I would do long term UC operations because I wasn't leaving anything behind. You have given me the greatest gift of life. Our kids. I'm so grateful every day because I have an amazing wife and kids to come home to. You are so supportive in everything I do and always have my back, on the job and off, and I couldn't imagine it any other way. You have turned my boring life into something I can look forward too every day. My only goal in is to make you as happy as you have made me. Till the day I die you will hold the key to my heart. Will you forever be my wife?" Sam said his eyes not leaving hers for the entire speech.

Once again, Sam Swarek had left her speechless. There was no holding back her tears as she felt them pour down her cheeks.

"Sam, I love you so much, you have made me the happiest woman in the world and I couldn't live life without you. So yes, I will forever be your wife" Andy smiled though the tears.

Sam got up and took off her old engagement ring replacing it with the new one. She smiled at the ring and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. It started out slow but desire and passion took over quickly. At the sound of fireworks they broke apart. They looked in the distance to see fireworks going off.

"I swear I didn't plan that" Sam laughed amazed as he pulled Andy closer to him.

"It's perfect. After all these years that's what happens when I kiss you" Andy said pointing to the sky. "Fireworks. This night was perfect." Andy smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I love you." Sam said softly.

"I love you too" Andy whispered. "Let's get home to our babies" Andy said as she grabbed his hand.

* * *

**There it is people. The last chapter. I'll post the epilogue tomorrow. :) Leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**


	20. Chapter 20- Epilogue

**A/N: Hi guys! So here is the very last chapter of Still Hot But a Little Less Bothered.**

**Thank you all for following, adding to your alerts and reviewing. Along with some of you I'm sad this story is coming to an end also but its just time for it to end. but I have a couple other ideas for more multi-chapter fics so stay tuned!**

**I was really nervous to post this because it's such a time jump and I know a lot of people wanted to see the kids growing up but I had this idea in my head and I just had to put it out there. So I hope I don't disappoint you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RB. I wish I owned Ben Bass though….**

* * *

**_ 18 or so years later: _**

"Easton Swarek" the principle called as Easton stepped out from the side of the stage and walked across it in his black cap and gown. The room clapped politely as the family of cops and detectives cheered and whistled like they were at a football game and their team scored a touchdown. Easton smiled and waved at his family as he received his diploma and took a picture with the principle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is my pleasure to announce the class of 2032!" The high school grads threw their caps in the air after doing their school cheer. Everyone started to disperse and Easton looked for his family. Which was hard to miss, he just had to look for the cop cars. He smiled as he walked over seeing half of them dressed up and half of them in uniform.

"Oh my baby! Congratulations we are so proud of you!" Andy said as she wrapped him in a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks mom" he laughed smiling with the dimples on show. Kinsley was right behind her.

"Congrats lil brother" She said smiling pulling him into a big hug.

"Congrats Easton" A pretty blonde said as she walked by touching his arm.

"You too Ash! Are you coming tonight" he smiled dimples still on show.

"I'll be there" she smiled as she flipped her hair.

"Easton Swarek, workin it with the ladies!" Oliver said as he pulled his godson into a hug.

"You know it Uncle Ollie" Easton laughed as the rest of the gang from 15 gave his congrats.

"Thanks everyone for coming, you're all coming to the BBQ tonight right?" Easton asked.

Everyone nodded and chatted for a bit before heading off to finish their shift. The people who weren't working headed to Sam and Andy's house.

* * *

Easton walked into the backyard to see it decorated with graduation things.

"Wow Kin this looks great" he smiled putting his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Thanks, had some help though" she laughed pointing to Olivia Best and Lillyanna Barber putting the finishing touches on the decorations. Lillyanna was a year younger then him but they had been best friends since he could remember.

"Thanks girls!" Easton called before heading inside. "Need any help?" he asked see his mom, dad, Aunt Traci, and Aunt Celery working hard in the kitchen.

"Go find your uncles and make sure they aren't getting into the beer already" Sam said as he was placing hamburgers and hot dogs on a tray. Easton laughed before heading to the garage. He heard his uncles talking and opened the door.

"Hey! Easton buddy! Whats going on?!" Jerry said surprised as he and Oliver hid the beer cans behind his back.

"Not much, dad sent me to search for you too and make sure you weren't into the beer yet, but I can see I'm too late."

"How about we give you one and we forget this happened?" Oliver bargained.

"Deal" Easton said as Jerry handing him a beer.

"So who's the blonde?" Jerry asked taking a seat at the table in the garage, it was where they usually held poker nights.

"A friend." Easton replied taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh ya?" Jerry laughed. "Hey Ollie remember our 'friends'?"

"How could I forget" Oliver laughed. They all froze when the door opened.

"What's happening in here?" Sam asked stepping in.

"Nothing Sammy, just chatting it up with your boy." Jerry smiled.

"I told you not to let them get into the beer" Sam said taking note of the three beer cans on the table.

"I was too late" Easton said shrugging his shoulder.

"If your gonna drink with my son don't you think I should be included? We're celebrating, lets at least break out the good stuff!" Sam laughed opening a cubby and pulling out some scotch.

"Oh hell ya!" Easton cheered with his uncles.

"When you joining the academy?" Oliver asked taking a sip of the scotch.

"I got my acceptance letter yesterday. Mom doesn't know yet but I'm going to tell her tonight. I start in September." Easton smiled.

"Congrats Easton" Jerry and Oliver said patting his back.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Easton said turning down the music and standing in front of everyone. "Thanks for coming out tonight, I'd like to say Congrats to my fellow classmates, glad you guys could make it here tonight. Also huge shout out to my family from 15th Division, who have known me my entire life and always making sure that I stayed on track with my life. Also Shout-out to my sister Kinsley and Olivia and Lillyana who helped set up the backyard for tonight's shindig. As most of you know my parents are Detectives and met during my mom's rookie year and have been together for a looong time. I grew up knowing that I wanted to be a cop. It runs in my blood. Congrats to my sister who starts her rookie training at 15 tomorrow" Kinsley blushed as everyone cheered for her. "Also I'd like to announce that I have been accepted to the academy and will start Police training in September. So Let's Celebrate!" Easton cheered as he gulped his drink.

Andy came rushing up to her son and pulled him to a hug. "I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks mom." Easton said as the blonde girl from earlier came up. "Mom, this is Ashley, Ashley this is my mom Andy. Ashley's also going into policing. She got her acceptance letter as well" Easton smiled as he put his arm around the blonde.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Swarek, I've heard a lot of great stories" she smiled holding her hand out for Andy.

"Nice to meet you as well. Congratulations too. I'll let you kids celebrate. I have to go find your Dad" Andy smiled as he walked over to Sam.

"How did we get so lucky?" Andy asked as Sam wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I don't know but I'm thankful. For an amazing family, a great wife, a great partner." Sam said. Two years ago Andy had taken the other Detective spot on Guns and Gangs Unit so she and Sam were partners again.

"I'm thankful for you" Andy smiled.

* * *

"Ready?" Olivia asked Kinsley as they put their rookie ties on and secured their name tags on their vest.

"Fake it till you make it right?" Kinsley asked as they walked in Parade and sat up front with the rest of the rookies.

"Good Morning Coppers!" Oliver said coming up to the podium in his fancy white shirt. He eyed the rookies and smiled.

"Today is a special day. Can someone tell me why? Officer Bishop?" Oliver said looking at the older cop.

"Beginning of the month?" She guessed.

"Partially. Today is a special day because we get new rookies! Not just any rookies. These rookies all have connections to 15th Division. I don't know how we ended up with them but we did. So I'd like to welcome Officer Kinsley Swarek, Officer Olivia Best, Officer Deric Epstein, and Officer Cristian Diaz. Their last names may sound familiar and yes it is what you're thinking! These fine rookie's parents are part of our own Division as well! But just because their parents work here doesn't mean they get ANY special treatment do I make myself clear rooks?" Oliver said glaring at them.

They nodded and said "Yes Sir."

"Alright so let's name TO's! Officer Swarek with Officer Nick Collins, Officer Best with Officer Leo Nash, Officer Epstein with Officer Bishop and Officer Diaz with Officer Tony Jefferson. Serve Protect and Don't screw up." Oliver said dismissing parade.

* * *

"So, you're Detective Swarek and McNallys daughter?" Nick asked as they left the barn.

"Yup" Kinsley said popping the p. Nick looked at her from the corner of his eye and laughed.

"You can tell. You talk like McNally and look like Swarek."

"Thanks?" Kinsley said unsure.

**_"Call for a possible domestic, 532 Dundas. Any units available." _**Dispatch said.

"That's right there" Kinsley said passing the street.

"Yeah, we're gonna let Nash take that one and you and me are going to go get lunch and have the talk."

"The talk?" Kinsley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, the don't embarrass me talk." He smiled as dispatch came through again. "**_1509 are you 10-8?" _**

Nick sighed and told her to answer it.

"1509 en route!" Kinsley said into the radio.

"Happy?" Nick asked noticing the grin on her face.

They arrived on scene and were talking with the woman who called the police when shots were fired. Nick called for backup and they proceeded to clear the building. They found 2 dead bodies in the apartment when they were given a description of the shooter. Oliver and Kinsley were told to clear the building and don't let anyone leave.

They split up and started knocking on doors.

"Police, Open up." Kinsley said as she heard voices inside. When they refused to open she kicked down the door and saw two men exchanging money by the window.

"Police, let me see your hands." She said as they jumped out the window. "Or not" she mumbled as she chased after them. Luckily for her one of the men lost their balance and he was able to tackle him.

"You don't want to do this" he groaned as she patted him down. She pulled out a little bag of coke from his back pocket.

"Possession, resisting arrest. Oh I think I do." She said as she slapped the handcuffs on him.

"I'm on the job." He whispered so the other guy who she had handcuffed to the fence couldn't hear him.

"Not anymore" she said harshly.

* * *

"Leave it to the next generation of McNally's to screw up my first operation back!" Donovan Boyd yelled as he sat in the room with Kinsley, Oliver and the undercover guy.

"I didn't know!" Kinsley protested.

"I told you I was on the job!" Jordan, the undercover guy yelled.

"That's what they all say isn't it?" she said looking between Oliver and Boyd.

"Maybe I should be blaming your TO" Boyd said looking at Nick.

"Things got hectic, I asked her to clear the building." Nick sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's a rook, she shouldn't be going off on her own!" Jordan yelled before storming off to the locker room.

"It was an accident Sir" Kinsley said looking at her Uncle. She knew that it wasn't personal.

"I know. It's done there's nothing we can do about it now." Oliver said dismissing her.

* * *

"You caught a murderer on your first day" Deric said as Kinsley and Olivia sat at the rookie table.

"I always burned an 8 month UC." Kinsley said taking a sip of her beer when she noticed her parents walk in. "I'll be back" she said walking over to her parents.

"I'm guessing you guys already heard about today?" Kinsley said. Andy laughed and Sam nodded.

"Figures this would happen to you. You're going to be a magnet to trouble just like your damn mother. I feel bad for your TO" Sam laughed.

"Don't overthink Sweetheart, accidents happen and Boyd is an ass, never liked the man, never will. Tomorrow's a new day. Go join your friends" Andy smiled pulling her daughter into a hug. Over her mom's shoulder she noticed Jordan nursing a drink alone at the bar.

"Hey" she said taking the seat beside him.

He turned over and laughed. "hey"

"Sorry about today." Kinsley said.

"It happens. Sorry for being an ass." Jordan said turning to her holding out his hand. "Jordan Jones."

"Kinsley Swarek" she said shaking it.

"Need a drink Swarek?" he asked waving the bartender over.

* * *

"This is like Déjà vu." Andy said watching her daughter talk with the other young cop.

"Like mother like daughter." Sam laughed.

* * *

**There it is guys. Thank you so so so so much! I can't explain how grateful I am to have people actually enjoy my writing. Leave me one last review please and thank you! I'll be back with a new story sooner or later! I hope you all enjoyed it!****  
**


End file.
